


His Lucky Charm

by LilCocoaBean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Light Sin, Romance, Smut, known idendity, post identity reveal, post-reveal, sin - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCocoaBean/pseuds/LilCocoaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why are you going out on your own?” That got him to turn and face her. “I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team.”<br/>“They are,” he paused, “we are. I just…needed some midnight air.” She was silent for a moment, chewing her bottom lip as the black and bold headline flashed before her eyes. </p><p>Gabriel Agreste expanding his company. CEO relocating to the United States to begin new opportunities.</p><p>---- Post-reveal story set two years into the future. The high-school struggles of Adrien and Marinette as they try to juggle a relationship, one that continues to grow more sensual and familiar with every passing day , and being the saviors of Paris. Rated M for sin, but most chapters are T.  Updated at least once a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Post-reveal story set two years after the canon (so they're 18 = sin) Now that Chat and Adrien have found their ladybug and the girl under the speckled mask, life's been brighter than he's known in years. But when you're the golden child of a VIP; things can get a little dim very fast. 
> 
> Possibly multi-chapter, I have a lot of ideas planned, but feedback would be great.

Chat lowered himself onto the balcony beyond his window, not bothering to keep his presence hidden as the lights outside began to flicker on. A weary grin crossed his lips as blue-bell eyes met his, the familiar sight tinted with sleep deprivation, agitation, and worry. “You should be sleeping, my lady.”

“I was until I heard a kitty sneak out.” Marinette pressed her hands to the cool glass, opening the window for him to crawl back inside. “What if your dad saw you?” She saw his shoulders stiffen as he passed, Plagg releasing the miraculous transformation before making his exit – even kwami needed sleep.

“What if my father saw me? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, bugaboo, but my father’s nowhere to be seen.” She would have argued, but he was right. There was always an empty seat at the dinner table, no one besides Adrien had greeted her upon her arrival, and the only familiar face in that massive house was Nathalie as she scuttled about during the day. He caught her eyes, sighing as he took a seat on his bed, petting the spot beside him. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t help it,” she sat next to him and laid a hand over his, “I worry about you.” It had been almost two years since the masks had come off, but Marinette knew there were places and scars beyond it that she had yet to see and couldn’t heal on her own. As she adjusted to the dark it was easy to see the scrapes and bruises along Adrien’s arms. “For good reason too… Take your shirt off.” That earned her the infamous ‘shit-eating grin’ as a spark of Chat Noir returned.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I need to find out how many lives you have left.”

“Plenty.” He chuckled before stripping for the girl next to him. “How much longer until the bakery’s remodeled?”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She quipped back, eying him in the dim room with ‘appreciation’. “In a few more days. Replacing the oven has been a nightmare.”

“I’m hurt,” green eyes glanced back at her, “I thought you enjoyed staying with me.”

“Of course I do – now hold still.” She turned his head back around, ignoring his mutterings as she counted the evidence of his night adventure. “The scratch on your shoulder?”

“Guy in an alley.”

“This cut on your neck?” Her finger trailed to said spot, watching as his back stiffened under her touch.

“That old lady had a mean left hook.” Her eyes traveled down, noticing the darkening by his hip.

“What about this bruise by your waist?”

“Did you know that cats don’t _always_ land on their feet?”

“I don’t like this…”

“I’m fine, my lady.”

“Then why are you going out on your own?” That got him to turn and face her. “I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team.”

“They are,” he paused, “we are. I just…needed some midnight air.” She was silent for a moment, chewing her bottom lip as the black and bold headline flashed before her eyes.

**Gabriel Agreste expanding his company. CEO relocating to the United States to begin new opportunities.**

“You could go with hi-“

“No!” He hadn’t meant for it to come out the way it had, the young man lowering his head to rest on hers as his eyes closed and he was wrapped in her scent. “I don’t know.” He admitted after a moment of silence. “Leave Paris? Leave you?” Marinette was silent, watching as his hand found hers again and their fingers intertwined. “He’s my father, but our family- it’s not… we’re not…” He hesitated, his grip tightening as he talked on – searching for the words and the answer. Adrien loved his father, but everything – every last thing – had changed when his mother disappeared. The distance, the expectations, the strain, all of it had taken its toll on their relationship. “To follow him across the world with things as they are…”

“Adrien…” Not all families were the same; she knew that. She couldn’t imagine leaving her parents, but Adrien had lived without a mother and chased after the ghost of his father for years. As his fingers gripped hers, she squeezed back and brushed her head against his cheek. “For what it’s worth; I’m here for you.” She whispered. He shifted, causing Marinette to look up and over at him as he smiled down at her and their foreheads met.

“A lot.” He leaned forward and let his lips hover over hers, the smile softening as he watched her lean towards him. “It means a lot, my lady.” He found it adorably irresistible when she froze up before sighing and smiling into the kiss. No matter how many times it happened, watching her heart seemingly skip a beat – as cliché as it sounded – brought butterflies to his stomach. The pillow top mattress gave way to his weight as he moved, pulling the girl into his lap as his left hand gently cupped the back of her head. Thin fingers laced through her hair, the twin pigtails a fond memento of the past as he gently grazed the base of her neck. Marinette reluctantly giggled, her head turning and breaking the kiss as she fought to escape his ticklish attentions.

“We shouldn’t. I mean- we should, but not now. It’s late and someone might hear- not that I’m saying we’re going to make any noise, just you look really nice without a shirt on- like the pictures I used to have- Pictures of you modeling, not ones I took mys-“ She was thankfully silenced by his thumb as it slowly traveled from her lips and to her cheek.

“Never outgrow that habit…” Adrien leaned in again, but this time his lips found the side of her neck as he began to lay a trail of kisses along her collarbone. Her words and actions contradicted one another as she moved her head again, this time in the opposite direction to expose herself to his affections. The neck of his t-shirt, her current sleep-wear, provided easy access as the thin cloth threatened to slip off her shoulder. Adrien’s breath was hot against her skin and her cheeks flushed as he pulled her closer and his tongue trailed over her quickening pulse. “Sweeter than a Canelé.” He purred by her ear before taking it between his lips. Her breath hitched, her hands moving to rest against his chest, allowing her fingertips to feel the muscle beneath them as she was disarmed under his careful ministrations.

“I could get you one…” The sound of her own voice surprised her, the tone horse and distant as he found the oh-so-sensitive pit of her throat.

“I already have one.” He whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes as his other hand rested on the small of her back. “And she’s all mine…” Marinette didn’t fight the dopey grin as he lowered her onto the bed, blond hair tickling her cheek as he hovered above her.

“That kind of thinking is what breeds the perfect spot for Akumas.” She teased before cupping his cheeks between her palms, watching as he moved to kiss each slender digit. He finished as he kissed her thumb, half-lidded eyes seemingly grinning down at her while his right hand traveled to her hip.

“Good thing you’re the only one I’ll let control me.” His hand found its way along her side and his eyes watched as she squirmed at his touch. “Looks like I’m the one doing the controlling right now, my lady.” Before she had the chance to protest or roll her eyes, his lips captured hers again with a breathless moan from the girl underneath him. Adrien was certain he didn’t have an acceptance or power complex, but something about the way she calmly leaned into his touch and parted her lips to breathe out his name made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. She was really there and she loved him – both sides that made him who he was. Marinette’s hands left his face to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer as her fingers got lost in those soft locks. “What is it, bugaboo?” He broke the kiss, breathing harder as she hazily stared back at him. “Cat got your tongue?”.

“More…” Adrien visibly stiffened, that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. His cheeks tinted a deep red as the sound of her voice and the sight of those slightly parted lips and tousled hair caused a pleasant shiver down his back – or it was her hands playing at the base of neck – either or. It was clear she was still the one doing the controlling as he gave into her wish, lips hungrily capturing her as his tongue accepted her advances and slowly massaged hers. The girl moaned, breathless and deep, while she seemingly melted underneath him. This time; Ladybug would let Cat Noir take the lead. The hand on her hip continued its ascent, the t-shirt bunching around his wrist as it rose and exposed her stomach. Fingers trailed along the smooth skin until they reached her breast, his palm sliding over the small mound to firmly massage it as his thumb gently rolled over her nipple. It was Marinette’s turn to purr, the pink bud slowly stiffening under his touch and her thoughts clouding as he relentlessly stroked and sucked on her tongue. Adrien was a lot of things; a super hero, a model, and a gentleman. He was also a teenage boy with a very attractive girlfriend who found no qualms in letting his name slip past those tender lips between her moans and catching her breath.

 _“This totally isn’t fair”_ The hand propping him up shifted, Adrien now on his arm as the distance between them decreased. His jeans were growing increasingly uncomfortable, but provided a satisfactory amount of friction as he began to slowly grind his hips against hers. Marinette’s pajama pants were of course thinner and allowed for more movement, two things she took advantage of as her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing the blond to let his own sounds of pleasure interrupt their kiss, his lips leaving hers to latch back onto her neck. “My God...” He groaned. The hand on her breast was quick, leaving to pull her shirt up and around her neck so he could press his chest to hers.

“A-Adrien.” The name caught in her throat, the girl biting her lip in an attempt to muffle herself as his kisses turned to small bites, his hips pressed further against her own, and her nails dug into the back of his shoulders. “Careful…kitty. You’ll…leave spots…” It didn’t seem like he was listening, the boy drowning in thoughts of the tempting and pleasure filled possibilities that were beyond two pairs of pants. Just the prospect made him a little harder and raised the desire to toss the constricting denim to the floor where her pajama bottom would quickly follow.

“Marinette, I-“ He was cut short by the sound of their phones ringing as the white lights shone on the bedside table. Marinette could practically feel him glaring as he buried his face in her shoulder and his hips came to a slow and reluctant halt. “Sometimes I really _hate_ being Chat Noir.” She chuckled, letting her legs fall to her sides as she cupped his left cheek, guiding him to look at her.

“Paris can wait two more minutes.”

“If it were up to me, they’d have to wait until the morning.” His smile returned as she groaned and rolled her eyes, the sparkle in the blue-bell orbs easing away the tension – at least some of it.  “But, I can settle for two more minutes.”

“Make it four, we’re a team after-all.” Stealing the signature ‘shit-eating-grin’, she guided his lips back to hers as their phones continued to buzz;

at least until Adrien knocked them to the floor, muttering something about making it ten.

 

 

 


	2. Morning Caffeine Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind Akuma attacks at four in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pumped this a lot faster than I thought I would, but the idea hit me like a bus and I had to pump it out before the itch left me. Seeing the kudos, hits, and bookmarks were little bubbles of joy this morning, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this. So, here we go!

_“Make it four, we’re a team after-all.” Stealing the signature ‘shit-eating-grin’, she guided his lips back to hers as their phones continued to buzz;_

_at least until Adrien knocked them to the floor, muttering something about making it ten._

The teens were given even less than that as two blurs of red and black came flying into the room, one groggier and more disgusted than the other as their chosen were forced to separate.

“Marinette, priorities,” the more awake Kwami reminded as she watched Marinette peel away from Adrien to frantically straighten her appearance. Tikki stifled a laugh, watching as the girls’ cheeks turned as red as her miraculous. Plagg on the other hand was unintentionally mimicking his chosen, both grumbling about timing and what hour of the morning it was.

“Tikki, Marinette sighed, “we’re going right now. Right, Kitty?” Her answer was the sound of his neck cracking as he stretched and rubbed a hand through his hair in a very un-model like fashion. “Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!” There were flashes of pink and green before the duo was out the window Chat Noir had come through earlier as the first signs of morning began to overlook the still sleeping city. Ladybug jumped from one rooftop to the other, Chat beside her on all fours as he stared ahead with a focus that clearly wasn’t there a few minutes ago.

“Wide awake now?”

“Of course. The sooner we find the Akuma and its victim, the sooner we can go back.” The glance he gave her filled in the rest of his sentence, causing his partner to shake her head before latching her yo-yo onto a weather-vane to swing onto a higher roof-top.

“If we can find the Ak-“

“What’s the matter, Miss?! I thought you liked your coffee hot?” The voice was new and the sound of a screaming woman below indicated the duo was close.

“I think we found them,” Chat chided.

“No Kidding.” Ladybug was quick to follow the sound with Chat at her side as more voices joined the mix. The trail of sound soon gave way to mounds and piles of white froth that had trapped pedestrians to the sidewalks as they cried for help and celebrated at seeing their heroes approach.

“You find out what happened; I’ll see what I can do about this stic-“

“It’s too early, Chat.”

“Can’t blame a cat for trying.” He shrugged and got to work, encouraging the frantic woman trapped inside to remain still as he tried to break her free from the _sticky situation_ she had found herself in.

“Ma’am, what happened?” Ladybug took her hand and helped her out as Chat moved onto the next person, making quick work of the frothy prisons.

“I was in line for my morning espresso and then he came flying out of the kitchen, complaining about customers’ crazy requests and the stress his manager puts him through every morning,” the woman rambled while gesturing to give the young heroin an image. “The manager, a red haired woman with a ponytail, ran away as soon as everything started. I think he’s chasing her now.” Ladybug gave the woman an affirmative nod before looking off in the direction their ‘friend’ had gone in. “Thank you. You should get back inside; we’ll take it from here.” The rest of the froth-prisoners followed the instruction as Chat finished his end and they all ran the opposite direction.

“A stressed out barista?” Ladybug looked over her shoulder as Chat attempted to shake the foam from his gloved hand. “Really?”

“He’s been akumatized and we need to stop him before he really hurts someone.” The whirring of her yo-yo meant there wasn’t time for jokes as she was off once again, following the trail.

“And she says I’m grouchy without my morning coffee.” Chat’s staff vaulted him off the ground and after his lady as they continued down the windy Paris streets.

The small mountain of foam ahead is what made them stop, both looking up to see a very disgruntled woman struggling to break free while barking complaints at her captor. The young man seemed to be around their age and the jetpack attached to him shot forth a constant stream of hot steam that kept him airborne. In his hand was an oversized milk frother with a hose, the end still dripping from his latest masterpiece as his manager continued to throw insults.   

“Daniel, if you don’t put me down this instant; you’re fired!” The woman was met with another helping of froth as the rest of her was covered, effectively trapping her inside.

“It’s not Daniel; it’s Galão! And I’m done taking orders!”

“That’s too bad,” Chat smirked up at him, “I was hoping you could whip me up a Frappuccino, but hold the crème.” Galão turned, olive eyes glaring down at Chat and Ladybug behind sandy bangs that were held in place by the visor around his head. The young man was dressed in a black skintight suit, contrasting the green apron tied around his neck and waist with the warning symbol for ‘hot liquid’ in the middle of his chest.

“Where do you think his Akuma is?!” Ladybug’s eyes scanned Galão and the foam tower to make sure the manager inside wasn’t suffocating.

“I’d guess his nametag, my lady,” he paused to raise his voice, “Isn’t that right, _Daniel_?”

“It’s. Not. Daniel!” The duo was met with an onslaught of foam as Galão dove towards them, Ladybug and Chat both quick on their feet to get out the way.

“Must you antagonize him like that?!” She glared at Chat as he dodged a second blast, vaulting over-head to land on the mountain that trapped their damsel in distress.

“Less talking, more moving. Hey, can you hear me in there?” His response was muffled complaining, their fears quelled for now since her life wasn’t in any immediate danger.

“Get away from her!” Galão readied his hose, but wasn’t given the chance as a familiar yo-yo snaked around his leg and sent him crashing to the ground with a solid pull. The recoil was short as his jetpack had him off the cobblestone and his focus now on Ladybug. “I’ll deal with you first.”

Chat was having difficulties of his own as the froth was quickly hardening beneath him. His claws weren’t strong enough and the risk of using cataclysm so close to the woman trapped inside was too high. “Any time, my lady!”

“If you wanna switch places, just let me know!” Ladybug called back, swinging to perch on a light post to escape another onslaught of the steaming froth. _“Steaming?”_ Her gaze shifted to the milk frother, noticing the ascent the red indicator had made since their initial meeting. “Chat Noir, I have an idea! Lucky charm!” The familiar whirlwind of red filled the air before a speckled Frisbee landed in her hands.

“We’re going to play catch?” was his sarcastic reply.

“Just give me a minute.” She frantically looked around, the light clicking as an idea formulated. “Got it! Hey, Daniel!” He clicked up the heat on his frother, eyes trained on Ladybug as she ran towards Chat and the mountain.

“Three birds with one stone You’re making this too easy!” Galão took aim, his finger hovered over the trigger as he prepared to scald the three thorns in his side all at once.

“Ladybug, I’m not getting this plan!”

“Just move!” She stopped short and threw the Frisbee as Chat moved out the way, watching as it passed Galão, bounded off the shingles of a nearby building, ricocheted off the lamppost she had had been standing on, and collided with his jetpack.  The jolt caused his aim to fail, the attack meeting the base of the mountain as science did the rest. It quickly began to melt, the structure collapsing on itself before dropping the woman inside to the ground.

“No!” Galão took aim again – if he couldn’t trap her, third degree burns would have to do.

“Oh no you don’t! Cataclysm!” Chat charged forward, swiping at the hose and frother as they fell apart and crumpled to the ground. “Ladybug,” he ripped the nametag off the startled young man and tossed it towards her, “catch!” She caught the badge with a wince as the pin stuck her hand, but didn’t hesitate to snap it in half and drop it to the ground as the Akuma flew out.

“Get out of here, you nasty bug.” With a spin of her yo-yo, a white light engulfed the trinket before flying out to catch the escaping Akuma. “No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!”  Her yo-yo came back to her, Ladybug smiling triumphantly before releasing the trapped creature. “Gotcha! Bye-Bye, little butterfly… Miraculous ladybug!” Tossing the Frisbee into the air released the swarm of glowing ladybugs who quickly went to work repairing all the damage from Galão’s rampage, their last deed being de-transforming him in a show of black bubbles, leaving him dazed and confused as the duo shared a fist-bump.

“Pound it!” They chimed, smiling at the memories it brought before their arms snaked around one another and their lips connected in a brief, but wistful, kiss. Chat was the first pull back, the sound of their timed beeping causing both to chuckle. “Right about now is when you’d go running off, Bugaboo.”

“No need for that anymore.” She brushed her finger across the bell around his neck, not bothering to hide the smile as his attention shifted to the movement and sound before coming back to her. “We probably should get moving though.” A gesture of her head was all he needed as the press approached, an arm coiling around her waist as his staff extended and carried them both a safe distance away. Dropping them down into an alley, they released their transformations in flashes of green and pink as they cupped their Kwamis in their hands.

“First you spend all night fighting anyone you can find _and then_ you transform again for an Akuma attack,” Plagg complained with his familiar dramatics. “It’s going to take a lot of camembert to make up for this one, Adrien.”

“Alright, buddy. As soon we get back I’ll have a plate ready.”

“Would you like anything, Tikki?” Marinette gently kissed her Kwami as the tiny God smiled at the affections.

“Your chocolate chip cookies always do the trick, Marinette!”

“Chocolate chip it is.” Marinette went to slide Tikki into her purse…emphasis on _went to._ In their haste to stop the Akuma, the couple didn’t think to get dressed. A bright blush overtook her features as the adrenaline of the fight wore off and she took in the shirtless Adrien who was slowly losing his shit next to her.

“So… Is public indecency still a thing?” Adrien dodged her attempt to jab at him, his grin growing wider as he took in the sight of the girl dressed in his old tee-shirt and a pair of speckled pajama pants. “I’ll call for The Gorilla,” he assured before shamelessly walking towards a nearby payphone.

“Thank you…,” she sighed as Tikki giggled in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter two. If you're here for the sin, I promise it'll come back. Gotta try to have some plot and fluff in there too. A special thanks to SteffyRose for being my first commenter on my first story on AO3. As always - criticism, comments, feedback (please feedback, I was so nervous about the fight and keeping them in character), kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW you think everything's going great, but then your dad's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm thinking of updating this every Friday to prevent burn-out, so shazam! I hope you guys like this chapter.

_“So… Is public indecency still a thing?” Adrien dodged her attempt to jab at him, his grin growing wider as he took in the sight of the girl dressed in his old tee-shirt and a pair of speckled pajama pants. “I’ll call for The Gorilla,” he assured before shamelessly walking towards a nearby payphone._

_“Thank you…,” she sighed as Tikki giggled in her hands._

Marinette sat in the back of the limo, fidgeting every time her eyes made contact with Adrien’s driver – who she refused to refer to as ‘The Gorilla’. The stoic man had brought blankets with him, the teens wrapped in the fuzzy warmth as the car traversed the slowly waking streets. Without pockets to hide their Kwami, the small Gods promised to find their own way back, leaving the pair once the limo had arrived. “What did you say to him…?” Marinette glanced at Adrien, the blond pulling his attention from the window to smile at her with a sloppy shrug of his shoulders.

“An early morning pajama jog had left us too tired to come back, so we needed a ride.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did. And now here we are, in a limo on our way back home with an Akuma successfully taken care of. A puuur-fect morning- and don’t say it’s still too early for puns.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

“Oh? When did you get mind reading powers?” The smile that tugged the corner of his lips only grew as he leaned a little closer and his finger pressed against a button as the privacy screen separated them and the man up-front.

“It’s not something as complicated as mind reading, princess.” The use of her alternative nickname made her eyes shift as she felt less and less like ladybug due to his lips soon hovering by her neck. “Just looking in your eyes,” he started before ghosting against her pale skin, “seeing the want threatening to boil over…” The hand not supporting his weight moved to cup her chin, fingers guiding her to look at him. With or without the mask, the green orbs were able to hold her still as he read her like an open book. It should be illegal – it probably was illegal – to combine the charm and confidence of Chat Noir with the sweetness and honesty of Adrien Agreste. It was tantalizing, hypnotic, addictive, sinful… His smile laced with satisfaction as he watched her bottom lip move under the anticipation. Her arms were locked in place, her thighs had shifted on the seat, there was a dash of red starting to spread to the corners of her ears, and her eyes – oh god her eyes. He hadn’t been kidding about the want, but whoever said eyes were windows to the soul had been onto something. He could see the love, her fears, her hesitations, her thoughts in the thralls of battle and their heated encounters. Adrien couldn’t read her mind, yet his fingers still grazed her cheek as if all her secrets were his and his alone as he drew her lips towards his.

And then the limo stopped moving and the doors buzzed as The Gorilla unlocked them from his place in the front.

Just like this morning, the two were quick to separate. Adrien swore on his grave that his bad luck was out to get him with a ferocity he had never seen as the door on his side was opened and he crawled out into the morning sun. He was barely given the chance to adjust before a shirt was thrust in his direction, the collar clutched by thin fingers as a pair of tired eyes framed by rimless glasses met his. Nathalie.

“Your father’s home,” was all the explanation he needed before taking the shirt and slipping his arms through the sleeves to button it up. Those three words were also all he needed for a small string of curses to play at his lips – the ones that almost kissed Marinette – as he glanced back at said girl crawling out of the limousine.  “He wishes to see you and Miss. Dupain-Cheng… He’s waiting at the top of the stairs,” she added the last bit as a warning before turning to answer whoever was on hold through the earpiece that seemed glued to her skull. Adrien had expected as much, but it still didn’t stop his hands from attempting to flatten his hair or his back from straightening as his mind whirred.

“Adrien!” Marinette was in front of him now, the shorter girl waving her hand by his face in a mix of concern and annoyance from probably having called his name more than once. Her features softened once she had his attention, her hand reaching out to take his and rub comforting circles over the back of his palm. “It’ll be okay.”

Just like that – the nerves stopped. How’d she do it? It was his turn to blush, feeling embarrassed from zoning out and the gentle touch of her thumb was purr worthy. Her presence made him slouch comfortably before bringing her knuckle to meet his lips in a tender kiss before releasing her.

“You’re right, it’ll be okay…” Adrien made the first step and the ones after came easier and easier as Marinette filed in at his side as they approached the massive wooden doors. He pushed one open, willing his father to have been called away for something, but that hope was dashed as the man in question stood waiting, posed almost, in front of the massive painting with his eyes glued on his son and their house-guest. His throat almost felt like sand paper as the confidence he had but a moment before fell to pieces under his father’s ice-blue gaze. But that’s when it hit him… His father wasn’t looking at him – he was staring right at Marinette. “Father.” Mr. Agreste looked as if the sound of his own son’s voice had pulled him away from something more important. “Good morning,” Adrien offered before taking the slightest step in front of Marinette.

“Good morning, Adrien,” he started as he gauged the two teens before him and began to put pieces together. “How was your run?”

“Un-eventful.”

“Why were you in your sleep wear?”

“I didn’t want to get my clothes for school sweaty,” he lied again without missing a beat.

“Why is Miss. Dupain-Cheng with you?”

“She’s the friend from school you said could stay over while her family is remodeling the bakery.” Mr. Agreste’s brow furrowed at that. He certainly remembered telling Nathalie to inform Adrien that he had no issues with one of his friends staying for a few days, he would be too busy to bother with them anyway, but the turn of events was enough to stop the wheels in his mind from spinning – if only for a second.

Marinette, although she appreciated Adrien’s effort to ‘shield’ her, stepped around to stand beside him and meet the older man’s gaze with Ladybug like confidence and Marinette kindness. Her attire was the only regretful part of their first meeting since she arrived at his mansion – but presentation could wait.

“Thank you for having me, Mr. Agreste. I haven’t had the hat to talk to you since the chance contest… I haven’t had the chance to hat contest… I haven’t seen you since the hat contest.” If she could have kicked herself, she would have. It was true that she hadn’t personally spoken to Adrien’s father since the hat contest two years ago, when she had the chance to attend a photo shoot and tell him more about her passion for designing. There was something unsettling about talking to the physical flesh and blood instead of high definition pixels through a tablet or computer screen. Especially when the air’s thick with analyzing and evaluating, rather than praise and subtle intrigue.

“Yes…” Adrien had to hide his grin, watching as his father tried to organize the jumbled pieces of her nervous greeting, feeling the tension lessen as he was quickly reminded that she was more than capable of handling herself. Ladybug or not, Marinette wasn’t one who constantly needed his protection, nor would she accept it if she had the power to stand on her own. “Miss. Marinette,” Gabriel resumed, “I’d like a moment to talk to my son, if you’d please.” It was more of an order than a request, at least that’s how Marinette felt as she nodded and excused herself up the stairs, not stopping to look at Mr. Agreste as she passed and went to the left. Only when she reached the top did she spare a glance back, mouthing ‘It’ll be okay’ to Adrien with a smile before seemingly disappearing around the corner.

The two stood in silence for an uncomfortable length of time, Adrien starting to move towards the steps once his father seemed intent on remaining where he was. “What were you thinking?” There was the icy-tongue he was used to. Adrien came to a stop and fought a sigh as he stood practically shoulder to shoulder with the man next to him.

“It was just a fun morning jog and she wanted to come.”

“You’re a face of this company, Adrien. How many times must I remind you that your behavior is a reflection of not only you, but me as well?” Gabriel didn’t bother trying to hide the sting in his words as an irritated sigh nestled between his steady breathing.

“It was just a jog,” he raised a leg to move forward, but was stopped by his father’s outstretched arm. They weren’t done yet. “No one saw us.” Unless they had been watching that alley or hiding around the corner as he used a phone-booth; the pair had remained completely hidden.

“I believe you asked if _a friend_ could stay for a few days.” Adrien wasn’t given time to respond before his father’s hand gripped the banister. “The guest room looks untouched and I know the shirt she had on was yours. Don’t lie to me, Adrien. Who is she?” His words left no room for partial answers and Adrien’s eyes stared longingly past his father and towards the comfort of his room.

“Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her family owns the bakery at 12 Gotlib Street, 21th arrondissement. She’s attended school with me since 10th grade, she won the hat contest two years ago, she’s become a very close friend of mine…” He thought about his next choice of words carefully as they begged to roll off his tongue and past his lips. He knew his father with disapprove, but he had no idea what he would do with this disapproval. Having Marinette stay for a few days didn’t seem like an issue – they had been careful – but now there was no getting around it and his father’s patience was dwindling. “She’s also my girlfriend.” If not for the situation, he’d have been smiling from getting to relive the same dream over and over every time that word slipped into any sentence it could – which were few.

“Hm.” That was his father’s reaction as he dropped his arm and continued down the steps, allowing Adrien to pass by him. Said boy stayed where he was, waiting until he heard the dining room doors close before letting the smallest groan echo in the now empty foyer. Between modeling, school, super hero-ing, sexual frustration, and his father; Adrien was surprised he hadn’t fallen over yet. Continuing up the steps, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Marinette’s head sticking out from the guest room she was supposed to have been using as she curled a finger in summons. Did he mention sexual frustration? He chuckled and shook his head, motioning for her to follow him to his room as he still had to get dressed and ready for school.

“How’d it go?” She followed beside him, her hand soon around his again as her thumb resumed its soothing pattern of tracing circles over his knuckles.

“Could have gone worse?” He offered. “He knows now, by the way.” Before she could stop and begin an outburst, he gently guided her into his room and clicked the door shut behind her.

“He knows, as in he knows about _us_?”

“He knows about us, Bugaboo.” Adrien talked and moved at the same time, wishing he had a moment to shower as he shimmied out of last night’s jeans and the shirt Nathalie had thrust at him. Marinette did her best not to stare, but found her efforts very futile as she took a seat on his bed and allowed her eyes to follow him and the way the muscles on his back moved as he paced the room and tried to fix his hair into something more manageable.

“Should I stay with Alya...?” Adrien stopped, abandoning the mirror and his disheveled hair to place his hands beside her, effectively trapping her between him and the bed. She was a bit taken back, but still managed to enjoy the view as he partly hovered over her – displaying his ladybug speckled boxers to the world. “I get the feeling you want me to stay,” she smirked and coiled her arms around the back of his neck. “What happened to getting dressed, Kitty?”

Marinette had used her hasty exit to get ready for the day, hair now resting around her shoulders. Her legs were barely covered under black, sheer stockings that vanished under a pair of denim shorts that comfortably hugged her waist and the curves that followed her hypnotic hips. Black, suede boots stopped around her tiny ankles and they bounced against the bed as she innocently swung her legs. A white sweater, decorated with black polka dots, was her top of choice as the wide opening hung loosely around her shoulders, and a decorative scarf was looped around her neck as the metallic paw-print pattern caught the light in Adrien’s room.

“See,” he started, eying her legs, “I was going to and then you curled your finger at me the second I got upstairs.”

“Excuses,” she teased before pulling him down to lock her lips with his. Adrien almost had to catch himself, a breathless chuckle leaving his throat as his eyes closed. Marinette smiled and sighed, pulling him closer until he had to crawl atop the bed so he was on top of her to keep from collapsing.

“Hrnn…Mari, school...breakfast…,” he managed between breaths for air before his lips met hers at a different angle, easily being swept up in the hunger of the girl beneath him and almost unable to keep up as she demanded more and more of him. 

“Less talking, more moving,” she quoted him from their fight earlier before using the chance to slip her tongue past his lips and her fingers slid from around his neck to gently drag her nails against his chest. He wasn’t off the hook for his stunt in the limo – not by a long shot.

A groan, low and gravely, came from Adrien as he felt her gently scratch his skin and her tongue slowly, sensually, ran along his to pull it into her own mouth. There was a familiar heat in his stomach as he fought the urge to grind his growing erection against her soft thighs. The last thing they needed was another sticky situation as they were already in hot water with his father for their morning escapade. Before the young man could be torn in his thoughts, Marinette took a rather devilish bite of his bottom lip and pulled away to give him a victorious grin.

“Oh no you don’t…” His voice was guttural and low as he stared down at her with an almost feral desire. Maybe she had taken her fun a little too far; they had been interrupted this morning. Marinette reached up and placed a finger against his lips, her eyes catching his as he made a show of taking it past them and expertly coiling his tongue around it. She shuddered.

“We have to get ready for school and your father’s already upset; we should get going.” If he was Chat Noir right now, his ears would have dropped as he silently begged her to let him finish, just once. Sitting through school, needs neglected, was not something he looked forward to. Her cheeks flushed, knowing exactly what he wanted without a word between them. “When school lets out, okay? Then you can to your hearts content.” She instantly regretted the last bit as his face took on something downright sinful and he nipped the tip of her finger before releasing it.

“To my heart’s content, my lady? I hope you intend to stay true to your word…” He leaned down to peck her forehead before getting up to finish the original task at hand.

Marinette stayed where she was, catching her breath and trying to ignore the knot in her own stomach from the way he had looked at her. It certainly wasn’t fair – and she loved it. Rolling onto her side, she watched as he struggled to slip on a pair of black and white tennis shoes. Even off the runway he managed to [shine](http://www.fashionrely.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/American-Eagle-Outfitters%E2%80%99-Winter-Fall-Collection-FashionRely-9.jpg). Fitted dark-wash jeans were secured around his waist with a brown belt, a light-blue button up was neatly tucked into his pants, and unbuttoned was a lettermen styled jacket with the Agreste ‘A’ printed on the left breast.

“Could you stop being a model for just a second?” she teased, sitting up to walk over and try to fix his hair into a nice mix of Adrien and Chat.

“I would if I could; believe me.” He let her try for a second longer before taking her hand down and bringing it to his lips like he had so many times before. Half lidded eyes caught hers as they shared intimate glances, faces still flushed and hearts beating just a smidge faster as they gravitated towards each other. Her arms were comfortably around his neck and his protectively around her waist as their lips met again in a series of pecks, disrupted by their smiling and chuckling.

“If this is the honeymoon stage, please let me know when it’s over.” Plagg dashed between them with Tikki not far behind as the Kwamis made their entrance through Adrien’s open window.

“He may be your chosen, but he’s my boyfriend,” Marinette insisted, teasing the poor thing who seemed to be the only one who minded their semi-constant ogling.

The word boyfriend brought a warmth to his chest as he pulled her closer, laying a single kiss on the top of her head. “You’re gre-“

“Adrien, your father is _waiting_.” There was an annoyed urgency to Nathalie’s voice as she stood outside his door, her heel tapping the floor as she almost pleaded for the love-sick-teens to leave so Mr. Agreste would let her attend to the piles of other assignments he had tasked her with already. “And I would advise not making him wait any longer; he likes his coffee still hot.”

“Yes. Be right there, Nathalie. I promise we’re coming.” That seemed to be enough to satisfy the over-worked secretary as she walked off back down the hall.

“So,” she looked up at Adrien as he let out a large exhale, “are you up for having breakfast with your father?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Please leave comments, bookmarks or kudos. And a heads up: next chapter will be 90% sin. So yeah. She did promise him "to his hearts content". Have a great night!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	4. Dine n' Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Papa Agreste can't be that bad? Right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and you know what that means!! Some bits for this chapter and here on out. In the English dub, Alya says they're in 10th grade, so with my time-skip they are the American equivalent to High School Seniors (18 years old). But I still want this story to take place in Paris and stick to the show as close I can, so please bear with me on the clashing of their grade level. Now that that's done, enjoy!

_“Yes. Be right there, Nathalie. I promise we’re coming.” That seemed to be enough to satisfy the over-worked secretary as she walked off back down the hall._

_“So,” she looked up at Adrien as he let out a large exhale, “are you up for having breakfast with your father?”_

Adrien made something similar to a smile before freeing himself from their embrace and making his way for the window and balcony beyond it. Marinette snorted, a cute one but still a snort, and grabbed his hand against his childlike protests. “Let me rephrase; It’s time to have breakfast with your father.”

“We could survive the jump.”

“Didn’t I say everything was going to be okay?” Her words were distorted underneath the laughter.

“You did.”

“Then...?”

“I can’t tell you the last time I had breakfast with him and it wasn’t on a train or in a limo. My father’s up to something.” His eyes darkened slightly at the thought and Marinette could already see theories taking root. Not good.

“Adrien,” she started to get his attention again, “it’s going to be okay. And before you ask me how I know; I just do.” Once again Adrien was left without room to argue, but it felt so different and much warmer when it happened with Marinette. He wanted to believe her so bad, and so he did.

“You’re right.”

“I always am.” With her hands clasped behind her back, Marinette took the lead out of his room, to the left, and back down the massive staircase they had come up maybe thirty minutes ago. Adrien was happy to walk behind her, using the time to calm his nerves and try to truly let her words sink in. His father wasn’t evil. His father wasn’t some kind of villain out to rule the world. His father may be strict, a little unfeeling, cold, and distant, but he wasn’t so interested in Adrien’s life that he would do anything. Right? “Good morning, Mr. Agreste,” Marinette greeted with a small wave as they entered the dining room off to the left of the staircase. The chair that had been empty for days was now home to his father as he stirred his coffee and scrolled through the morning news on his tablet.

“Adrien, button up your jacket.” The man didn’t even give more than a glance at Marinette as she dropped her hand and pulled a face in his general direction.

“I will once we’re outside, father. It’s hot in here.” Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Adrien guided Marinette to her seat before taking his own next to his father at the head of the table. He did however take off his jacket, set it on the back of his chair, and rolled up his sleeves past his elbow before taking in the morning spread. On the table were mugs of coffee, creamers, a few packets of sugar, bagels, and an assortment of spreads in porcelain dishes on a silver tray – more of a tea-party than breakfast, but it was welcomed nourishment as his stomach knotted at the tempting aromas.

Helping herself to a bagel, Marinette wasted no time before spreading a fair amount of crème cheese along the warm surface. “Mr. Agreste, are you subscribed to a mailing list?” If a greeting wasn’t going to work, then maybe making conversation over something he was currently doing was going to help. Her eyes caught sight of red and black figures running past piles of froth as he refreshed the page and came to this morning’s adventure. “Four in the morning… Ladybug and Chat Noir must never sleep.”

“It would seem so.”

Really? He was giving her nothing to work with, the girl sinking into her chair before popping her bagel past her lips. Maybe if she brought up fashion? Or she could try mentioning the bakery. Would asking him about his upcoming winter line do any good? It was hard to keep thinking when she felt a napkin pressed to the corner of her mouth as the white linen obscured her vision of the boy to her left.

“Missed your mouth,” was his answer as he continued to gently dab at the spot, unaware of how his father had finally pulled his eyes from the LED screen in front of him and watched them.

“I was saving it for later, but thank you.” Immaturely sticking her tongue at him, she pushed the napkin away and resumed eating with a smile behind her food. Why should she have to worry about impressing or talking to his father? Of course her parents had raised her to be polite, but if the older gentleman wasn’t in the mood for talking – or at least not in the mood for talking to her – then why push it? The younger Agreste seemed much more thankful and interested in her presence as his foot began to brush against hers under the table. “Did you finish your part of the literature circle for today’s discussion?”

“Of course. We can only hope Alya and Nino pulled their end too. Wouldn’t be faster if we read the book at our own pace and then had the circles?” Adrien’s back was practically turned to his father now and Marinette did her best not to notice or actively react to the attention he was giving them as she carried on with Adrien.

“That erases the point,” she stopped to chew and used her own napkin to wipe her cheek. “It’s so we can share ideas and ask each other questions. And since all the groups are made to keep the same pace, it’s easier to have class discussions. Now…if only all the input was relevant.”

It was Adrien’s time to snort, his father raising a brow and his frown creasing as his son cupped a hand over his face and propped himself on the table with his elbow. “Every opinion is important,” he even struggled to get the words out with a straight face as his smile only grew, as did hers.

“Let me know when you say that without practically falling onto the table. In fact,” she dapped a corner of her napkin with her tongue before lifting his elbow to wipe the rounded edge. “You landed right in the jam.”

“Sounds like the start to a bad pun,” he caught his breath, holding up his arm for her as she wiped at the sticky mess.

“Of course you’d know.” She finished and used her fingertips to gently push his arm down as her eyes challenged his to disagree. Adrien visibly squirmed in his chair under her gaze, a pleasant shiver crawling from his shoulders and back as he challenged her right back, not caring as his grin turned positively ‘shit-eating worthy’.

“My. Puns. Are. Great.”

Gabriel had decided he had seen enough, clearing his throat and watching as Adrien jerked back upright in his chair and pulled his elbow off the table – all things Marinette noticed too as she comfortingly placed a hand on the boy’s thigh and he slowly began to sit comfortably again, but nowhere near the same degree as when he had forgotten his father was even there. Was it even possible for his father to that much power over him just by coughing? The air was heavy and Marinette swore she would thank Alya later as her phone began buzzing in her back pocket with the familiar pre-set ring. Feigning surprise, she sat upright and offered an apologetic look to Mr. Agreste before reaching to ‘turn off her alarm’ – she’d text Alya back in a minute.

“I’m sorry, that was my alarm. Adrien,” she turned to him and hoped he caught on easily enough, “remember we promised to meet up early with Nathaniel on the cover for the year book?”

He dramatically, though thankfully not too much so, brought a hand to his forehead and quickly turned his attention back to his father who was already getting up from the table. He clearly wasn’t interested in why they had to go, after all it was a school day for them and he had work of his own to see to.

“I’ll be in the park after-school for the photo shoot, father.” He nodded from being addressed before offering them both a single nod and making his exit through the doors they had come through earlier. It was quiet for a minute before Marinette’s phone began to buzz again, this time from an onslaught of text notifications.

“See?” She silenced her phone. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“We would have survived the jump.”

 

__________________________________________________

 

The walk to school had been long. The lecture Tikki gave them both from inside Marinette’s bag as they walked was even longer. The wait for lunch seemed the longest of all as they sat in Literature and pleaded the clock to go faster.

“Girl, what’s wrong with you?” Alya nudged at her best friend, following her eyes to land on the back of the head directly in front of them. “Really? You’re secretly dating the most sought after boy in school, staying at his mansion – doing who knows what because _you won’t tell me_ – and yet you still feel the need to stare at him?”

“Bagels are not breakfast…dying…” Her general gaze had been in the direction of Adrien, but only because she was looking down to prevent herself from jumping from her seat and forcing the hands on the clock to move faster.

“Models have a strict diet. Maybe you should start a petition; ‘Let Adrien Eat’.” Marinette’s head slumped to rest on her own textbook, her eyes wandering over her curvaceous friend with a non-amused stare. Alya had advanced her nerd chic look, the girl in a tight fitting blazer and skinny jeans with her long, curly locks pulled the side of her head in a messy bun. Her tennis shoes had been replaced by a pair of bright red flats, the color clashing beautifully with her almost copper toned skin. She looked as much as any reporter Ladybug had ever answered after a victory or between patrols.

“How about ‘Let Marinette Eat’, too? If his father hadn’t been there-“

“Whoa! You had breakfast with THE Gabriel Agreste? I hope you know how jealous I am of you right now. You know that, right?” Marinette found her eyes wander back to Adrien as he was thoroughly enjoying a conversation with Nino that she could only make out every other word.

“A fashion designer’s dream…” As if to remind her that her real dream was a decent meal, the intercom played a series of chimes and beeps as students began packing their bags for the lunch break. If her body had enough energy to sprint for the door, she would have in a heartbeat. Alya said something about needing to meet with the year book committee during lunch before making her exit, leaving Marinette to continue packing her bag as Adrien turned to look at her. Before the blond had the chance to get a single word out, a pair of long arms were draped around his shoulders and pulling his attention away from her.

“Adrien, why don’t you have lunch with me today? We haven’t spent any time together lately and I know daddy-kins would love to see you,” Chloe cooed in his ear. You’d think that two years of rejection would have gotten through to her, but Adrien was too polite to hang her out to dry completely or ignore her. Marinette found a smug comfort in how relaxed she felt, suppressing a smirk as _her boyfriend_ gently, but quickly, unwrapped her arms from around him and held up his own hands defensively.

“Sorry, Chloe. Marinette and I already have lunch plans with Nino, right?” The boy in question only nodded his head, half listening as his signature headphones were already secured around his ears.

“What he said. Better luck next time, Chloe.” Nino’s apology was anything but sympathetic as he laid a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and yanked him up and away from the blonde who had started pouting and found it fit to take her frustrations out on Sabrina as they made their exit. “Really, bro? Just tell her to lay off. I’d do it for you if she’d listen. If not for your sake, then…” He left the thought unfinished, eyes glancing back at Marinette as she shook her head and joined them.

“Chloe is the least of my worries anymore. Giving her the time of day is what old Marinette would have done.” It sounded good to say, and the smile that Adrien gave her felt even better as they filed out and to the courtyard. Their usual table was available, the trio enjoying the shade and view of their classmates as they sat down and unpacked. Marinette watched in anticipation as Adrien slid out two containers of food, the sight of double stacked sandwiches causing her stomach to clench in anticipation.

“So Marinette,” Nino started before dropping his voice, “what’s it like living in a mansion?”

“Big.” She made quick work of the container marked with her name, thankful someone in the Agreste household was already a supporter of ‘Let Adrien Eat’ and its sister factions. “It’s…different. Feels almost as if we’re the only ones there sometimes,” she elaborated before taking a bite and practically kicking her feet at the taste of sustenance on her tongue – not caring about the face Nino was giving Adrien.

“Everything was fine until this morning. Secret’s out – at least to my father.”

“Harsh, bro. It was bound to happen sooner or later, ya know?”

“Yeah, there’s only so much time I can stay locked in my room-“Nino’s brows rose and a smirk followed behind his water bottle, quickly cutting Adrien off.

“Oh?”

“Really,” Marinette spluttered, fighting the blush attempting to form, “I’m sitting right here!”

“Come on, Nino! It’s just for homework and keeping my father from storming in if he felt like it,” Adrien defended before digging into his own sandwich. “Plus,” he paused to swallow, “do you really think my hands have a mind of their own? I have self-control.” It was Nino’s turn to snort as Marinette cut her boyfriend a look that screamed ‘liar’ as he avoided her gaze.

“I’m surprised you two kept things under wraps this long. The paparazzi would have a field day with this if they knew.”

“Tell me about it; it’s hard enough to get any privacy now without them bothering me ab-!”

“Dude, you okay?”

“Fine,” Adrien practically hissed, refusing to let his eyes dip below the table and to where Marinette’s hand had made itself at home along his inner thigh. Their side of the table was against the wall, preventing anyone from walking behind them or sneaking up on by surprise, and Adrien was thankful for the years of smiles and false confidence he had gained from his forced line of work. “So, what did…you think of the last chapter?” He continued to eat, needing something to focus on as her fingers dipped lower and closer, her palm now caressing the forming bulge in his jeans.

“See, about that. It’s a funny story, actually.”

“You didn’t do it, did you?”

“I was going to, I swear!”

“You really need to prioritize. There’s a _time and a place for fooling around_ , right Marinette?” The girl nodded, smiling sweetly as her fingers sprawled, tips stroking in slow circles before focusing on the tip pressed against his thigh.

Nino pointed his spoon at the model accusingly before sticking it back in his soup. “Like you’re one to talk dude! I can’t even count on my hands the number of times you’ve almost fallen asleep in class.” Adrien’s comeback was delayed, his sandwich returning to its container as his right hand curled into a fist before his fingers spread across the table and his shoulders stiffened – as did something else. “Hey… Maybe you should spend the rest of lunch taking a nap. You seem a little…tense.”

Marinette finally stopped eating, setting her food down to give Adrien a concerned glance, eyes wide, while her hand picked up speed and the pressure increased. “You have been working hard lately. It’s been a while since you’ve gotten to _come_ to school without being tired.”

Oh. That was it.

“I think I just need a nap, but oh no. I promised to tutor Marinette in physics for the midterm…” He paused as if in thought, his hand grabbing hers under the table to cease her teasing before he instantly missed the contact. “A quick nap and then tutoring should be fine, right?”

Marinette wasn’t given time to agree or oppose as she was pulled up from the table and Adrien was putting their trash away. “Hey Nino, can I leave our bags with you? We’ll be back.” His friend gave a two finger salute, sliding on his headphones to fully enjoy the video now playing on his smartphone.

“A-Adrien…”

“Don’t worry it’s fine,” he reassured before practically pushing her away from the table and towards the school’s exit.

“No, it’s not fine. Tikki’s in there and Plagg’s in yours,” she hissed while still being guided away from their Kwami.

“Trust me. They want to miss this.” 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I promised you sin... But by the time I got to where the sin would have started, it seemed like a really good stopping point and it leaves room for more next chapter. I'm sorry if you had your little sinner heart set on some lovin', but next chapter, I swear! I hope you still enjoyed reading and as always bookmarks, kudos, and comments/suggestions/criticism are always welcomed and appreciated. See you next Friday!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	5. The not Study Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q. How do you study without a textbook?  
> A. You don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Thank you to all the returning readers and hi to new readers who've stumbled in on the sin. I hope everyone had a great week and that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thank you to Bianca Camacho, flycoffee, and DinoMomo for this chapter. I read stories on here too, and I know that more often than not, you feel like leaving a Kudo is enough (and it totally is and they feel great too, so please don't misunderstand) and leaving a comment that says "Cute!" or "Nice :)" is just a second thought. But thank you guys, thank you so much, for taking those two minutes to leave me something. It does so much for my confidence and just brings these waves of creativity because I have certain names in mind of people who like my writing when I'm working on the next chapter. So thank you again, thank you so much. 
> 
> Now! Enjoy Chapter 5!

_“Don’t worry it’s fine,” he reassured before practically pushing her away from the table and towards the school’s exit._

_“No, it’s not fine. Tikki’s in there and Plagg’s in yours,” she hissed while still being guided away from their Kwami._

_“Trust me. They want to miss this.”_

The blush Marinette had managed to keep from her face was quick to surface, her boyfriend’s intentions quite obvious as the sounds of their classmates grew faint before being consumed by the buzz of heavy afternoon traffic.

“I had said _after_ school,” she reminded in an attempt to negotiate.

“You say that, but you haven’t tried to stop me.”

“You haven’t asked.” Marinette almost fell when he suddenly stopped pushing and spun her to face him.

“You’re right… So, should we go back?”

“We’re already halfway to your house.”

“Not good enough. I need a yes or no.”

“…Don’t make us late to class, Adrien… It’s okay…yes…” Her eyes darted away from his, her voice losing vigor as each word processed and left her lips. His response to her was something about how adorable she was before his fingers laced with hers and Marinette found herself being pulled along by her boyfriend – the one who managed to be seductive and concerned at the same time without missing a beat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wooden doors they had pushed through earlier that morning greeted them with a soft moan as the hinges allowed them entrance inside. The foyer was Gabriel-less and Adrien found the breath he had been holding finally release as he waved Marinette to come on. Of course there was nothing too odd about the pair coming back, it was lunch time after all, but if no one knew they were there – no one would bother looking for them. Said girl shook her head at the measures she thought were unnecessary as she followed him inside and straight to his room, letting loose her own sigh when she heard him lock the door behind them.

“You’d think your father would have c- Mphm!” Her words were cut extremely short as Adrien had her backed against the wall and his lips were on hers without so much as a warning. His frame was pressed against hers, and the feel of his hands on her back caused a wave of warmth while her arms assumed their regular position around his neck. Time had put a bit of height on Adrien, leaving him a solid four inches taller than her – not something she was complaining about anymore. She almost wined when his lips left hers and started slowly kissing her neck.

“Saying I don’t…have self-control…,” he breathed, his voice low and sultry as she started to squirm, “when you’re the one…doing things like that to me in front of Nino…” As if to provide emphasis, Marinette felt his pelvis meet hers as she was pushed further against the wall.

“T-To be fair, Nino couldn’t see.” Her humor was not appreciated, his peppering of kisses turning into small, but gentle, tugs of her skin between his teeth. Each new pinch elicited a small hiss from her, the pain only momentary as his lips and tongue massaged the irritated patch before moving to another. He was rough, but gentle. His hunger was evident, yet kept in check. He was the seemingly perfect Adrien and the wild Chat Noir. He was all hers. Marinette found her eyes closing and shoulders slumping to give him access to her collarbone as he took off her scarf and tossed it onto his desk. Adrien happily accepted the invitation, lips tracing across the smooth skin of his lady as his hands slid up the back of her sweater, causing Marinette to let out a gasp when his fingertips began sprawling across her lower back. His tongue trailed slow and careful caresses along her skin, tasting her, savoring her, as he gave her the attention she desired – anywhere he could get to, he was there. She felt intoxicated by his touch and scent, started getting high off the sound of her own name as it left his lips, and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would do almost anything to return the favor in kind.

“Your arms.” She lifted them over her head, her world going dark as he discarded the sweater to some corner of his room. When it was off and her hair dropped around her shoulders once more, Marinette’s world was turned again as Adrien scooped her up and eased her onto his bed. She had grown used to the feel of his expensive comforter, but it sent chills up and down her arms as it brushed against her back and she watched Adrien discard his shirt and jeans. Any attempts to not stare were abandoned a long time ago, Marinette openly ogling her boyfriend as he smiled and crawled on-top of her. “Cat got your tongue again, princess?” Her smile mimicked his, her hands coming to cup his cheeks. There wasn’t any stuttering, her butterflies were manageable, but there was an obvious red on her features and meeting his gaze still proved easier said than done, but Marinette felt all the confidence in the world as she rubbed her pinkies by his temples.

“Not yet,” she breathed. Pulling him down felt as natural as blinking as their lips met again. It was Adrien’s time to sigh, his own eyes closing after hers as he allowed his lady to trail her fingers from his jaw, neck, shoulders, and to his chest. Her touch was light, the opposite to his previous advances, but he loved it. She was gentle, almost painfully so, and it only made him want more from her – something she was happy to provide when he broke the kiss to voice his mild complaint. Her fingers pressed a little harder, the tips of her nails gently scratching him as she traced little circles along the lines of sculpted muscle. He groaned against her lips, parting them to coax her tongue towards his to return this morning’s favor. He gently sucked on hers, deepening the kiss as her own mewls joined the sounds of their heavy and scattered breathing. These were the sounds he was able to bring out of her; sounds that belonged to him. A new pressure and heat in his stomach rose at the thought of causing his lady to cry out even more, louder, harder as she would writhe from the things he would do to her – for her. Wrapping his arms around her back, Adrien undid the hooks of her bra with a practiced ease and snapped the strap clasps to toss it to the floor as well. He felt Marinette shift, but she made no moves to conceal herself as his lips left hers once again. “You’re too good at that. You’re positive you’ve never worn a bra?”

“It’s not my thing.” His reply was short, but there wasn’t much need for words at that point. Sliding down, he rested against the flat of her stomach before securely gripping her breasts in his hands and working the perk mounds. He watched as her back arched from his bed and felt nothing short of satisfaction when the pink buds began to firm at his touch and he certainly wasn’t going to keep his lady waiting. His lips were at it again, trailing between her breasts before brushing over her left nipple. Her back arched towards him again, but he pulled back, ‘tsking’ under his breath at her eagerness.  Once she was settled, he tried again. His bottom lip teased her, feathering over the stiffening bud, denying it direct contact while his hand mimicked the same on her right breast. She did this to him – brought out this playful sense of greed and control as she visibly, silently, begged for his touch – it was addictive. Unable to take it much longer himself, Adrien allowed the flat of his tongue to roll over her peaked nipple, over and over with more and more force before taking her into his mouth. Gentle flicks of his tongue and suckling were complimented by his hand as her rolled and tugged her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Marinette’s arm moved to cover her mouth, her back arching again as she silently demanded more and more of his touch. She didn’t even care if they were late going back to school, hell, _if_ they even went back to school was the better way to put it. Lips parted, her teeth taking the loose skin of her arm into her mouth as louder moans threated to escape. It was the middle of the day, no one should have been home, but she still wasn’t drunk enough for her self-conscious shell to completely shatter. She heard Adrien mutter something about how sweet she tasted, barely registering what was happening as he unbuttoned her shorts and slid them, along with her tights, down her thighs. He left her breasts to complete his task, Marinette lifting her hips as the fabric rolled down and was too abandoned like the rest of her outfit. The chill of the room wasn’t the only thing to give her goosebumps, Adrien’s breath hot on her thighs as he hiked them over his shoulders and laid between them. She tried to ignore the growing heat in her stomach and the way it traveled down as his lips placed chaste kisses along her inner thighs. Looking over her arm only gave her the view of the top of his head, watching as he drew closer and closer to where she craved him most before pulling away.

“Adrien...” She practically growled his name before moving her arm to grip the comforter that was bunched underneath her. The sound of his name seemed to be enough for him, Adrien slipping a finger under the purple cotton of her panties to pull them aside and hold them there. The cold air brushing her pulsing womanhood sent a visible shudder down her back and her nerves only twisted more as Adrien’s tongue was soon at work. Her pink folds were already slick the with evidence of her arousal, spurring her boyfriend on as he groaned and pulled her closer by her hips. His tongue was eager and almost frantic, but it didn’t distract Marinette as her fingers left their spots beside her and curled in his hair. He settled into a pattern, slowing where her moans would deepen, before flicking up to lick her clit. It was driving her crazy. She didn’t bother trying to cover her mouth anymore, her pleas for more and moans of pleasure ringing in the large room.

Adrien was also close to breaking, his tongue quick to ravish his lady as she urged him to keep going. Snaking one hand from her thighs, he allowed himself the small distraction of his own need. His hand expertly slid under the elastic of his boxers, immediately taking hold of his hardened erection. He started off with slow strokes, his tongue starting to mimic his actions while he groaned into his lady’s eager pussy. He imagined the feel of her tightness as he’d bury himself inside her, the way her perk breasts would bounce with each crash of their hips, and the satisfaction of watching her face flood with lust… Marinette grinding her hips brought the young man back, causing him to realize how painfully tight his own grip had become. The noises she kept pouring out and her sweet taste only made him crave more, the desire pushing him nose deep to allow him to reach as much of her as he could. Spreading her legs more was all he needed before slowly forcing his tongue beyond her folds and inside her. He could vaguely make out her moaning something about forgetting school, but he didn’t bother asking her to clarify. His tongue stroked her walls with practiced precision, the girl beginning to writhe in place as he held her down. He could feel the way she tightened and pulsed, her climax starting to build. And so he stopped. He really tired not to laugh when she pressed her hips toward him, but it came out as another snort as he pulled back and licked his lips, catching any of her sweetness that tried to escape.

“I’ll be quick,” he insisted before standing to catch his breath and try to get his blood flowing to more than one place. “Can you do me a favor and stand up?” He watched her face twist in annoyance before complying, standing with her back to him and her hands against the edge of the bed.

“You didn’t have to get me so close…”

“Of course I did, bugaboo.” Adrien resisted the urge to give his cock another good tug as he pulled it through the fly in his boxers and stood behind her. “Because like this…” He pressed against her, his hands moving to grab her hips as he slid himself between her legs and slowly ground against her, teeth gritting as she twitched against him in turn. “You feel amazing…,” he grunted by her ear before repeating the motion. Adrien was extremely thankful it was impossible to get any harder than he already was, the sounds of Marinette’s breath hitching into those sexy moans spurring him on once again before he picked up his pace. Her thighs were supple, practically sucking him back in with each thrust as he kept grinding his twitching cock against her wet and heated folds, making sure to press his tip against her clit each time. “G-God… Dammit Marinette… You don’t know how badly I want to take you right now.” Frantically, even surprising himself a little, Adrien’s hands left her hips and grabbed her wrists, catching her before she fell, to pull them behind her back. The leverage and control of angle only added to his intensity, his hips crashing against her with each zealous thrust.

Marinette was struggling with words, biting her lip and moving her hips with his to increase the friction. It felt as if he were burning her with the heat between her legs, and the feel of her arousal sticking to her thighs added to her fervor. Her previous climax was quickly rebuilding, her moans became less frequent and her stomach tighter as he continued to pleasure himself with her. There were times where he’d catch just the right spot and threaten to delve inside her before pulling away to keep sliding forward – it was maddening.  Marinette’s hands curled into fists and her legs were sure to have dropped her already if not for Adrien holding her up.

“I,” she stopped to swallow the lump in her throat and find her voice again, “I’m going to cum.”

“Good.” His voice was low again, gravely and filled with lust and admiration as he didn’t let up. “I want you to cum for me, Marinette. I want- no. I _need_ to hear you scream out my name.” His grip on her wrists tightened, not painfully so, but his own release was close too.

His warm encouragement was all she needed to push her over the edge, Marinette tensing for only a moment before pleasure shot through her, reaching every nerve at once as she cried out his name and string of please begging him not to stop as she rode out her orgasm. “A-Ad- d-don’t sto-“

He wouldn’t have stopped even if she didn’t ask him not to, Adrien as focused on her own pleasure as he was his. His movements sped up, Adrien’s stomach tightening almost painfully as he drew closer and closer. Leaning forward, he buried his face in her neck, biting down with a few more bucks of his hips as he came between her legs. Each spurt was met with a hungry groan, her thighs still clenching down on him as he watched himself spill out onto the sheets in front of them. He willed his hips to keep moving, breath catching in a hiss as his cock continued to twitch and cum from what had seemed like weeks of no release. Breathless, he stopped, Adrien moving Marinette over before letting her fall onto the bed where he sloppily fell on top of her and struggled to support his own weight. Their breathing was ragged, frayed, and fragmented, as were their hearts as the muscles struggled to resume a normal pattern.

“You…” he managed before picking up his head “are beautiful…amazing…elegant…and mine.” Each compliment was peppered with a tender kiss to her neck.

“You,” she began before attempting to roll over so she could look up at him, “are amazing…handsome… have terrible taste in puns,” she laughed at the face he pulled, “and mine.” Lifting her head, she brought their lips together in a brief, but sensual, kiss before flopping back onto the bed.

“My. Puns. Are. Great.” Adrien found the strength to stand up, running a hand through his hair while his other held onto his desk for support. A quick jiggle of his mouse showed that break had ended twenty minutes ago, but the thought of the school calling his father to report his absence dashed any idea of cuddling his naked girlfriend before round two. “We should get going. Better late than never, right?” He tucked himself away and began gathering up her clothes, tossing them onto the bed – weary of the mess he would have to attend to later – before finding his own.

Marinette’s recovery took a little longer, the girl laying there until Adrien was poking her side with the promise to tickle her if she didn’t move. With a not very elegant groan she grabbed her things and helped herself to some of the tissue by Adrien’s bedside in an attempt to clean up a little – nothing was worse than clinging panties. Once dressed she mimicked Adrien from this morning as she fought to make her hair obey and fall straight again.

“This is your fault,” she pouted.”

“I’m not sorry and I know you aren’t either.” He smugly strolled up behind her and looped her scarf around her neck before kissing the top of her disheveled hair. “Lucky for you; I can fix this.” Grabbing a rubber-band off his desk, he did the best he could without a brush and used his fingers to comb and pull her hair into a bun atop her head. There were of course loose strands and the job was far from perfect, but it was better than her previous attempt – if he did say so himself.

She stared at her reflection, wishing she had a brush, but also too touched by his attempt to help to really complain. How had she kept someone this sweet away from her for so long? “Thanks, Adrien.”

“Anytime.” He placed another kiss on her head, checking his own appearance in the process, before heading to his door to unlock it and make sure the coast was still clear. “School’s going to be a lot harder to focus on.”

“And who’s fault is that?” She rolled her eyes and cocked her hip.

“Again; I’m not sorry.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Their tardy slips were already sitting on their desks when they came in, the class divided up into their literature circles as Ms. Bustier worked on grading what everyone else had already turned in. Adrien took his seat next to Nino, appreciatively taking his bag back before getting out the assigned text and his part of the project.

“Dude, really?”

“What?” Adrien leaned closer as Nino lowered his voice to a whisper and flipped through his own book.

“Next time, use the reference section of the library. No point in going home just for head.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottles of water, fans, and bibles are available on the table to your left. Please feel free to take as much as you need. I hope that lives up to leaving you guys out to dry last week. I'm new to the AO3 rating system, so if that bordered closer to E than M, please please please let me know so I can change the rating - I don't want to drop bombs on anyone and make them uncomfortable. As always, kudos, bookmarks, and comments/feedback/criticism is always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed and see you next week!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	6. The Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it like dating a model? Marinette wishes she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I hope I didn't scare anyone by posting this in the evening instead of the morning, but with my new job it looks like I'll be puttin' up new chapters around this time from here on out. Please enjoy chapter 6!

_“Dude, really?”_

_“What?” Adrien leaned closer as Nino lowered his voice to a whisper and flipped through his own book._

_“Next time, use the reference section of the library. No point in going home just for head.”_

Adrien was friends with Nino for a lot of reasons; none of which he could think of right now as he struggled to string his vast vocabulary into a sentence worthy of his intelligence.

“What?” His response was Nino snorting as he began highlighting in Adrien’s book to show where he was supposed to be.

“You’ve always been easy to read, bro. Sudden studying and a nap? Almost an hour late to class? Marinette’s hair in a bun?”

“Alright. Alright. You’ve made your point.” Adrien shooed his friend away, begrudgingly accepting being caught red-handed before turning back to his work. He couldn’t remember the last time “A Streetcar Named Desire” seemed so interesting.

A row behind them, Marinette was enduring the same inquisition from Alya as they sat crisscrossed on the bench and worked on their group’s scene map.

“One of these days, you’re gonna regret not telling me what you’re up to,” Alya prodded, marker spinning between her fingers.

“Nothing happened. _Nothing’s happening_ ,” Marinette hastily clarified before Alya’s brow had the chance to travel any further up her face. If there was anything she was going to regret, it was how her focus on their assignment began to slip every time she remembered the feel of Adrien’s lips on her skin and the fire it started in her stomach.

“So, if nothing’s happening, how do you explain the bug bite that’s obviously not a bug bite?” She didn’t need a mirror to know where Alya was talking about, her hand dropping the pencil she had been using to adjust her scarf. “And that reaction says it all. Spill.”

“I may have,” she stopped to lower her voice, even though no one was paying the pair any attention, “teased him a little tiny bit too much…”

“Oh?”

“So…during lunch we went back- well he sort of dragged me back, and we made out a little-“

“A little?”

“A lot, okay? We made out a lot.” Alya’s giggling did little to ease the way her toes curled at the memory, knowing full well her friend was going to want more details now that she had given up the bare minimum about her escapades.  “If you’re done laughing, we need to finish this. What do you think the poker table looked like when Blanche came back?” Marinette resumed her work, keeping her hand moving, sketching the scene from their most recent chapter reading.

“Probably covered in cards….” Alya smirked as she raised her voice ever so slightly.  “Who knew Adrien was the aggressive one.”

At the sound of his name and the word aggressive, Adrien’s head jerked to look back at them, cheeks dusted an unflattering red as Nino and Alya shared glances of amusement and snickered.

“Alya, really?!” Marinette could have scribbled on the other girl’s face if the action’s consequences didn’t outweigh the satisfaction of wiping that smirk off her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette packed her bag as the bell rang, trying to remember the last time she was so relieved to be out of school.

“You love birds go on ahead, Nino and I have plans, right babe?” Nino waited by the door, bowing and ushering for Alya to go first as the two waved and were on their way, leaving the flustered couple alone as the last bit of the class scooted out the door in the back.

“I can’t believe you, kid. You left me here to go do…that!” Adrien opened his bag, Plagg instantly zipping out to accusingly point a stubby hand in his face.

“Would you rather I had brought you with me?” Plagg’s face fell as he crossed his eyes.

“Point taken.” Marinette chuckled at the exchange, though she was next as Tikki came flying out her purse and the normally sweet Kwami tapped her foot in the air and crossed her arms.

“Marinette-“

“I know, Tikki.”

“Priorities.” They said in unison as Tikki placed a tiny chop on her chosen’s skull.

“What if an Akuma had attacked? What would you have done without me, Marinette?”

“We would have run back to the school-“

“And if Nino had taken your bags with him and we couldn’t get out?” Plagg chimed in, riding on Tikki’s wind.

“We would have thought of something, you two.” Adrien insisted.

“Pri-or-ri-ties!” Both Kwami chanted before finding their way back into their respective bags.

“They’re right you know.” Marinette piped in after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah… I’ll just have to work on my self-control.” His grin was quick and mischievous before he placed a tender kiss atop her head and began leaving the classroom.

“Looks like I’ll need to invest in a spray bottle.”

“What for?”

“What better way to train a cat than with negative reinforcement?”

“Ouch. I learn a lot faster with positive reinforcement, you of all people should know that.”

“I don’t know… You seem like a glutton for punishment to me.”

“Only when it’s being dealt by you, princess.” Marinette had to remind herself that walking required one foot in front of the other, her breath catching at his obvious implication.

“I knew there was a reason for the leather.”

“You don’t know the half of it…” Adrien was dangerously close again, his voice hot on the back of her neck as he walked behind her. She longed for the days when she was the one making him blush and fumble, her kitty a lot easier to fluster when she could hide behind the mask. It was an interesting combination, Chat and Adrien, one that she was still trying to get used to, but it made her stomach knot and pulse race all the same.

“You’re going to be late for your photoshoot,” she reminded, watching as he pulled back and checked the time on his phone.

“Where did the time go? Father’s not going to go easy on me if I’m late after our stunt this morning.” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair before picking up his pace into a light jog.

“Again, your fault,” she teased before falling in line beside him in a small sprint.

“Again, again; I’m not sorry.” Adrien took her up on her idea, his jog turning into a full hearted run as the two rounded the corner and headed right for the park. A little sweat never hurt anyone.

Marinette was laughing, feeling the cool air against her cheeks as she ran. Not running because she was late for class. Not running to catch up to an Akuma. Just running with Adrien at her side as her laughter, apparently contagious, spread to him and he was laughing with her. She loved that sound. It was rich, deep, and so very genuine that she wondered where he had been storing it all this time. He deserved all the happiness life had to offer, and she tried with every ounce of her affections to convey that single feeling in each of her smiles and gentle caresses. That the perfect imperfect model was enough.

The park was in sight, Marinette slowing down to catch her breath as Adrien kept running until he was in front of the photographer who was already complaining about the state of Adrien’s hair. This was the part where she went back to being invisible, finding herself a seat on the closest bench as people swarmed Adrien and began picking at his hair, adding cosmetics to his face, and rolling over a curtain and racks of clothes for him to change into. One would think that dating a model would mean long dresses, nights in five star hotels, and clanking Champaign glasses into the late hours of the night, and maybe they were right. But Marinette wasn’t dating Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste was 18 years old, blond, handsome, a brilliant student, a talented fencer, and single. Single enough that teenage girls still dreamed of meeting him at coffee shops or under the Eifel tower under perfectly casted moonlight. Single enough that the paparazzi was too busy asking him questions about the qualities of his dream-girl to stop and think that he might not be as single as everyone thought he was. Did Marinette want to scream from the nearest billboard with his face on it that she was dating him? Who wouldn’t? Did she want to hold his hand in public while sharing milkshakes outside a café? It would be a daydream come true – diary entry number twenty-three to be exact. Did she also understand that it was for her own benefit that their relationship had been kept a secret for almost two years? Of course she did. Did knowing that make it any easier to sit back and watch as his co-workers, at the photographer’s request, though she was positive they would have done it on their own, draped their arms around him and left vibrant lipstick marks on his cheek and neck? She could feel her expression sour.

She rolled her head back, letting out a small groan to clear her thoughts before turning her attentions to her sketchpad instead of the scene in front of her. Living in the hall of fashion had done wonders for her inspiration, and having a front-row seat to a photo shoot was not an opportunity she was going to let go to waste.  All around, people started to gather. Adrien’s personal bodyguard, as well as other hired reinforcements, maintained a perimeter around their location. Pencil in hand, she spared a glance at the jackets the female models had on. Pea coats, simple and timeless, but the cinch at the waist and the way they flared at the bottom added the right amount of feminine and whimsical design that would have shoppers clamoring to get their hands on one. She began thinking and drawing at the same time, not hesitating to rip out a page and start anew when a different idea spoke to her and left no room for the previous one. Scarves, earmuffs, gloves, heavy winter sweaters, hats for both genders that were both warm and stylish. Anything she could think of was quickly put to paper, ideas flowing left and right as she continued to flip pages and toss others to the bench beside her.

Adrien spared a glance at Marinette’s bench, fighting a smile as he watched her nose twist up and her pencil continued to scribble.

“Please, Mr. Agreste! Less joy, think cold. You’re eating a popsicle, but it’s not the flavor you asked for. Instead of cherry, the man gave you lemon. You are sour and upset- Yes! Like that!” His photographer, Mr. Spaghetti he had taken to calling him, seemed pleased with the look he was making because soon enough the camera was flashing again. He gave up long ago trying to understand why the dramatic man insisted on using food to express what he wanted him to do, but if it worked he didn’t have any qualms. He pulled his scarf closer, burring his nose in the warm fleece as if it were actually cold before looking thoughtfully in the distance, his other hand shoved itself in his pocket while his thumb lazily hung along the outside. “Now! You have been waiting in the cold and then you smell hot chocolate! There is a café full of beautiful women, but you only see one girl. Passion. Romance. She has a mug for you, Mr. Agreste. Let me see the warmth!” Now that was something he could do.

He closed his eyes for a moment and simply imagined. He thought of Marinette sitting outside at a snow dusted table with a warm mug pressed between her hands as the white steam billowed past her lips and rosy cheeks. Pictured the way her face would light up at seeing him, envisioned how sweet her lips would taste when mixed with cocoa and whipped cream. He opened his eyes and allowed himself a glance in her direction as their eyes met and she smiled at him with an adorable tilt of her head. Oh, he was smitten. Head over heels. Every cliché in the book could have been tossed at him right then and he wouldn’t care. Adrien didn’t bother trying to notice how Mr. Spaghetti had stopped taking pictures and excitedly spouting words of encouragement as the man took in the tender gazes of the two teens. The photographer changed angles, leaving behind the perfect lighting and park scenery to catch a shot, sloppy and rushed, of the two. The flash brought Adrien back, his focus leaving Marinette to return where Mr. Spaghetti had been just a moment ago.

“Sorry, what’s next?”

“No… No more for today, we’re done.” The black haired man was enamored with his camera as he scrolled through the days photos and his staff began packing up. Adrien was ushered out of the Pea coat as one of the assistants helped him back into his letterman jacket before taking off with Mr. Spaghetti and the other models.

“That was-“

“Intense,” Marinette finished for him, putting her things away.

“I was going to say odd, but intense works too.” Adrien turned to wave and smile at the crowd that seemed to have no intention of dissipating any time soon.

“The usual?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry, Marinette.” She offered a smile and stood up, adjusting her scarf so that it was nestled neatly around her neck.

“Can’t be helped, right? I’ll see you when you get home.”

“I won’t be long.”

“We’ll see,” she called back as she left the park and began the walk back to the Agreste mansion.

Adrien watched her as long as he could, putting on a smile before turning towards the crowd and preparing for a few autographs and selfies.

Marinette found a relaxing solitude in her walk back, humming the latest Jagged Stone song to herself as she approached the iron gates of the mansion. A press of the doorbell prompted the robot eye to leave its compartment.

“Hi, Nathalie.”

“Where is Adrien?”

 _‘Hi Marinette, how are you?’_ “He’s still at the photo shoot, finishing up with some of his fans. He thought it best I come back first.”

“I see. Come in. Mr. Agreste wishes to see you.” The gates opened but Marinette thought heavily about running the other way. If he didn’t want to talk to her this morning, what had changed his mind? Oh god. What if he had seen them come back? What if he had been working from home and had heard them? She forced every ounce of Ladybug her civilian self had to will her past the gates and towards the mansion as they closed behind her. Freaking out, as naturally as it came, wasn’t going to solve anything.  Through the door, up the staircase, to the right, down the hallway, and a stop at a set of double doors. She could already imagine Mr. Agreste standing there, suit white and clean with his hands folded behind his back as he stared at his Adrien mural. Or maybe he’d be seated behind his computer. Maybe he’d be gone. He could have gotten a call and left his office for the evening. She took a breath and opened the doors. Or he could be standing with his back to her, flipping through his tablet as he faced the window. Did the man know he emanated waves of intimidation and control, or was it some sort of backlash from working in the cut-throat world of high-end fashion?

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Agreste?” She wasn’t sure why it came out as a question, but it did, so she rolled with it as she closed the doors behind her.

“I did. How did Adrien’s photo shoot go today?”

“Well. The winter line looks very nice.”

“Thank you.” He continued to swipe along his tablet and Marinette could tell it was the photos from earlier. His photographer was fast.

“Is that all, sir?”

“This picture,” he stopped to turn and show her the image in question. It was taken from an awkward angle so both of them could be in the shot, but it was clearly her and Adrien when they had gotten caught staring at one another. “How did this happen?” He did not sound happy, or maybe he was, it was hard to tell.

“His photographer wanted a sort of warm picture… Told him to imagine a girl holding a mug of hot chocolate in a café. Said he wanted passion and romance in his expression and then… He was looking at me.” Marinette let the end of her sentence hang in the air, wondering if it was the answer he was trying to get. She hadn’t done anything wrong by being at the shoot, tons of other people had been there, granted outside the set perimeter, but she hadn’t done anything to interfere with Adrien’s work. At least that’s how she saw it. But there was a very fair and large chance that his father saw her presence in a different light.

“I’ve never seen this expression…” Gabriel turned to his mural of Adrien, eyes following each curve of his son’s lips for a glimpse of what he had seen on the tablet in his hands. In his eyes, his son was perfect, but this, the look his photographer had managed to capture, it was so…he couldn’t begin to place it. “Are you saying this was because you were there?”

Marinette shifted nervously, not sure how to respond. “Maybe?” Another answer that sounded like a question. “It could be, but Adrien’s an amazing model. I’m sure he could have created that same atmosphere without my being there.”

“Hm… I see… You’re free to go, Miss. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Thank you?” She really had to work on that. Marinette took her leave, closing the doors behind her as the room stopped spinning. She had homework to do and physics seemed a lot easier than trying to figure out what Adrien’s father was thinking.

Inside the office, Gabriel sat the tablet down and opened the drawer to his desk. “Adrien’s opinion on the move might just change…” He allowed his mind to wander as he left a blank passport amongst a slew of paperwork, already ordering Nathalie to contact Marinette’s parents.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Thanks for reading! Kudos, bookmarks, comments/feedback/criticism is always welcomed and I hope you have a great weekend. See you next week!


	7. #TeamAdrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sensible person says no when they're offered the chance to see the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter and a small note; Armistice Day is November 11th, and although schools in Paris may not have the day off for it, they have a week long break for it in this story. I hope everyone's having a great Spring Break, or that they had a good one if it's already over. Enjoy!

_Inside the office, Gabriel sat the tablet down and opened the drawer to his desk. “Adrien’s opinion on the move might just change…” He allowed his mind to wander as he left a blank passport amongst a slew of paperwork, already ordering Nathalie to contact Marinette’s parents._

Marinette continued her work back down the halls, trying to organize her night and the amounts of homework that had come with it. She passed the main staircase, kept going to the left, passed the guest rooms and other amenities of the Agreste mansion, and headed straight for Adrien’s room. Her seemingly straight forward path was blocked by the shining and definitely new keypad now beside his door.

“O-Okay…”

“I see you and Mr. Agreste are done.” Nathalie’s voice greeted her yet again as the woman came out of Adrien’s room.

“Yeah… Are- Is the security updating?” she asked, remembering the Jackady incident a few years ago.

“You could say that.” The secretary paused to glance up and down the hallway before decreasing the distance between them. “Mr. Agreste may not watch the cameras as diligently as you would think, but I do.” Marinette felt like sinking into the floor. It could open up and lead to the darkest pits of the Earth and she wouldn’t care. Someone had seen them. The nosiest someone in the Agreste household to be exact. Nathalie didn’t notice her discomfort or didn’t seem to care, because she continued. “You mean a great deal to Adrien, and I’d rather see him focused and at peace than reluctant and uncooperative if your stay here were to be cut short due to…,” she paused, “sleepovers”.

“You’re not go-“ She was cut short for the second time that day as the older woman quickly held up her hand to silence her.

“I can’t report what I didn’t see. Lying to Mr. Agreste is something I will not do, but for Adrien’s sake; I will turn the other way this once. I strongly suggest spending your evenings in the guest room we prepared for you. Only Adrien, his father, and myself will know the code to this room. So if you are found inside…” Marinette nodded, everything crystal clear. “Good. Dinner will be within the next two hours, please entertain yourself till then.” Marinette watched as the only other person on ‘Team Adrien’ walked off, already back on her phone as the sound of her heels grew faint down the hallway.  She had learned from Adrien later that Nathalie had been the only reason he had been able to go to public school, so it was nice to know she really did have the younger Agreste’s heart in mind when it came to matters he couldn’t completely control himself.

“But that means…” She turned and backtracked, helping herself to the guest room she had been using strictly for showers for the past week. It wasn’t shabby or neglected by any means, but it was certainly lacking a certain blond model who very frequently found himself dressed in black leather. Adrien was sure to get the same summons she had gotten and homework was still a pressing matter.

“Cheer up, Marinette!” With the door closed, Tikki poked her head out from her hiding place before sitting on the dresser. “You’ll still see him during the day at school and in the evening.”

“You’re right, Tikki. I’m just grateful Nathalie’s covering for us this time.” Marinette talked and stripped, tossing her clothes into the provided hamper by her door. “I’ll make sure to send her something when the bakery’s done.”

“Your parents must really need this new oven.”

“They’ve needed one for a while, but with the money they won from the pastry competition, they’re finally able to put it in.” She grabbed a hoodie from her suitcase, one of Adrien’s, and pulled it over her head before letting her hair down to try and brush it out.

“A super heroine, a fashion designer, and the daughter of an award winning baker. You’re a Ladybug with an amazing story, Marinette.”

“What was the Ladybug before me like?” The idea of brushing was abandoned, her hair going back into a bun before she resigned herself to the floor to start her physics homework. Leaning against the bed, she pulled her binder into her lap as her textbook was propped with her feet and shins. Tikki made herself at home atop Marinette’s head, thinking the girls’ question over.

“She was older than you are… Master Fu hadn’t given anyone the earrings in a long time, so he really wanted someone who he thought could handle the responsibility.”

“Why did he choose me then?”

“Something about you, Marinette. He thought you would make a miraculous Ladybug and he was absolutely right.”

“Well, Paris isn’t on fire yet, so he didn’t pick a terrible Ladybug.” They shared a light giggle, Marinette putting pencil to paper again as her calculator clicked in the silent room. Something about attempting and struggling with basic physics when your boyfriend was a particle physics wizard spurred her on to try harder and keep trying.  Minutes ticked on, Marinette leaving problems unfinished in the hopes the next one would be easier than the last. “Any chance there’s a miraculous with the power of wisdom?”

“You’ll have to ask Master Fu about that.”

“If we could find hi- Oh, it’s Mom!” Marinette lunged for her phone, scattering her things in the process, as she pressed the green phone icon and held the device to her cheek. “Hi, Mom.”

“Oh, it’s so good to hear your voice. How are you doing, dear?”

“Tell her Papa says hi!” Marinette smiled, hearing her dad’s muffled voice as he yelled across the room.

“Your father says hi.”

“I heard. Tell him I say hi too. And things have been really well. It takes a little longer walking to school, but it just means I wake up a little earlier. The food’s out of this world, and being able to see the previous design lines in person with the cloth samples is even better than I could have imagined. How about things at the hotel?”

“It’s been a very relaxing vacation, but your papa and I are both ready to get back to the bakery and you.” Marinette felt a warmth in her chest, smile growing as she thought about her parents.

“It won’t be long now, right? You were saying before that all the remodeling should be done before the Armistice break’s over.”

“Yes, yes. Everything seems to be right on track, but about the break…” Marinette listened to the way her mother hesitated, a small pool of nerves making itself at home as it spread to her fingertips.

“Is something wrong?”

“No nothing’s wrong, but Adrien’s father called us earlier.”

‘ _Nathlie…’_ “F-for what...?” _‘I’m dead. It’s all over. He asked her and she had to tell him and he told my parents and I’m dead. They only let me stay because I was going to be in a separate room.’_

“Oh? I thought he might have mentioned it to you. But I suppose it was better to get permission first instead of getting your hopes up.”

“Permission? Permission for what?” She was getting antsy from not having enough details.

“Well, you’ve seen how he’s planning to set up headquarters in the States, right? Well he’s wanted to have a large scale event, shows and photoshoots, to draw attention to the arrival for effect. And it would seem he’d like you there during your break to help with pieces he’d like you to design for the new line. Of course this was only if we agreed, your father and I talked it over, and we think it’s a wonderful opportunity!”

“…”

“Marinette? Did you hear me, dear?”

“I did…I just can’t believe- He wants me to go with them?”

“Just for the first week, you’d go when break starts and then come back a day or two after it’s over. Of course you’ll have to make up any work you miss those two days, but we think it’ll be well worth it.”

“So…I just…?” She heard her mother giggle through the phone.

“We told him we’d talk to you about it and that you would give him your answer within the next day. We would have given you more time, but-“

“It’s Thursday and break officially starts when we get out tomorrow…”

“Exactly. The plane would leave Saturday morning. He apologizes that it’s so last minute, but he says the inspiration hit him and it’d be a shame not to invite you.”

 _‘Inspiration…’_ “I understand… Thank you to you and Papa! I’ll make sure I talk to him tonight and I’ll call or text you guys tomorrow if I learn anything else.”

“We’re so proud of you, Marinette.” Her father’s voice was closer now as he was probably standing right behind her mother. “Sweet dreams, kiddo.”

“You too. I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” they returned the sentiment and the call ended shortly after.

“Wow, Marinette! You get to travel the globe and help design a whole new line for a different country!” Tikki was quickly in her face, little red arms on Marinette’s cheeks as bright eyes and a smile matched her Kwami’s excitement.

“That’s the thing, Tikki… He mentioned inspiration, but I haven’t designed anything.”

“Maybe it’s something you designed before?”

“I don’t know, it just seems so sudden…I don’t even think Adrien has decided if he’s go-“ All outer thought came to a stop, Marinette getting off the floor to walk to her window and glance outside. The sun was already setting, but she knew exactly what direction the park was in.

“Marinette…?”

“Today in the park. Adrien’s photoshoot. He thinks it happened the way it did because I was there and it kind of did because I was there, but he thinks…” The pieces were coming together faster than she could take in the picture. “Mr. Agreste wants me to come so Adrien will come… And with me there, maybe he’ll be able to re-create those pictures from today. Surely he’ll want to come back after the week’s out, but having him there for just the start is more than enough…”

“Now Marinette, don’t jump to conclusions.”

“I know, Tikki. I know.” She leaned her head against the class, thankful for the cool it brought her spinning head. It all just seemed too odd. The timing and everything. But she wanted to go, not going would be detrimental to her future. Plus, the idea of visiting another country without anything out her own pocket sounded too good to be true, but the opportunity was there and all she had to do was walk down the hall and say yes.

“What are you going to do?” Marinette bit her bottom lip, mulling over the answer she already knew in hopes that she would think of something to change her mind.

“Well… I’m going to say yes, but I’m not going to say anything extra to Adrien. You’re right, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions and making him worry will just make matters worse.” Tikki flew over and kissed Marinette’s cheek, beaming again with a softer smile.

“I’m so proud of you, Marinette.”

“Me too.” Cupping her hands, she nuzzled her small friend, easing away the worry that had started to set in.

“Room service. Dinner tonight’s been cancelled.” Marinette jumped at the voice outside, Tikki instantly flying into the large pouch of her hoodie for cover.

“R-right. Come in.” Diving for her bed, she pulled an extra throw over her lap to disguise her pants-less state as the door opened and in walked Adrien with a pizza box in one hand while his other was pinching his nose. “Really?” Tikki emerged from Marinette’s pocket, giggling as she flew out the door behind Adrien.

“You’re the one who fell for it, bugaboo.” Marinette watched as he closed the door and made himself at home amongst her scattered homework. “Been busy?”

“Trying to be,” she admitted with a shrug. Freeing her legs, she joined him on the floor, laying down to drop her head in his lap with a gentle thump. “Told you you’d take a while.”

“They get more and more persistent; I swear they’re a cult.” Adrien took note of her choice of attire, smiling smugly as he opened the pizza box. “And I think I may have just found their leader. When did you get your hands on that?”

“This old thing? Oh, it’s been so long…” Adrien reached down and pinched her nose. “Ow! Okay, I got it from your closet a month ago. You’ve outgrown it!” Marinette swatted his hand away when he let go, the boy shaking his head in mock reprimand.

“First phones and now hoodies? I thought better of you.”

“You were mistaken.” Rolling onto her side, she helped herself to a slice from her half of the pizza, loving as the cheese strung between the other slices and the vegetables steamed from how fresh they were. “Besides,” she stopped to set the piece down to cool, “it looks better on me anyway.”

“…Take it back or I’m taking my pizza and leaving.”

“You want me to be a thief _and_ a liar, kitty?”

“You leave me with no choice. This just isn’t going to work, I’m sorry.” Adrien reached to slam the box shut, but Marinette was quicker, rolling off him and kicking the box to the other side of the room where she was quickly going after it.

Marinette didn’t get far, in fact she hardly moved at all, Adrien’s hands around her ankles before she was able to push herself off the floor to lunge. Her miraculous granted her strength, as did his, but there was no denying he had the advantage when it came to strength in their civilian forms.

“I’m not taking it back.”

“Then you’re not getting pizza.” He pulled her towards him with a solid tug, well aware of her whining and protests as the smaller girl was forced into his lap as his arms coiled around her, keeping her in place. “Now you’re in time out.”

She squirmed, trying not to laugh as she looked up at him and mustered the best pair of ‘baby doll eyes’ she could. He snorted and nestled his forehead against hers.

“I spent years drowning in those eyes, I can tell when you’re faking it. Besides, we need to talk…”

Any teenager dreaded those four words, Marinette’s face falling before she nodded and avoided jumping to any sort of conclusion yet again. Adrien noticed this, shaking her a little as he sat upright.

“Sorry, it’s nothing bad. I talked to my father when I got back.”

“…”

“Are you going?”

“I haven’t officially given him my answer yet, but it was going to be yes.” She felt his chin rest atop her head and his breathing tickled as his grip on her pulled her flush against his chest. “Say something…?”

“Congratulations, Marinette.” She felt his lips against her scalp as his hands slowly rubbed her sides. “You know there’s no way I’m letting you go across the ocean without me, right?”

“Oh, you’re coming? So I’m a cult leader and you’re a stalker.”

“A _puurfect_ match.”

“This isn’t going to work. I’m taking the pizza and leaving.”

“What about the children?!” Adrien’s grip tightened, his chest bouncing with laughter as she fell under his spell and began chortling too.

“They’ll be fine, Emma can take care of H-“ She stopped herself, the laughter coming to a slow and awkward stop as her mind caught up to her lips.

“Marin-”

“Shut-up.”

“My lady-“

“Shut-up.” She felt his laughter soften into a chuckle, his head moving to rest against her neck.

“Fine, but you still haven’t earned your pizza back.” Dipping further in, he placed a few kisses and fought the urge to turn giddy as a fluttering warmth threated to spill over any moment. He didn’t care how serious she was, but she had thought about it at least once. Just once the girl of his dreams had thought about filling his life with even more joy than she already had. The smile that creeped into his kisses was almost heartbreaking, his cheeks darkening a deep red. Ladybug. His lady. His princess. Marinette had thought about giving him a family. He purred.

“…Adr-“

“Shush.”

“Did you jus-“

“No.”

“You just purred.” Marinette’s giggling was back, the girl breaking free to slip from his lap and face him. His smug smile from earlier was gone, the model bright red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he avoided meeting her gaze. Her kitty was flustered and she wasn’t wearing a mask. “Red’s good on you,” she teased, bringing her hand to rest against his cheek. He leaned into it, mumbling something incoherently as his blush worsened.

“Shush and eat your pizza.” He was pouting. He was pouting and flustered. Adrien had lost this battle and he grumpily conceded the victory to Marinette as she pumped her fist and crawled across the room to retrieve her prize. Adrien clamped his hands to his face, begging for the color to fade and his joy to settle as he tried to push the thought from his head; it would fester for days if he’d let it.

“You’re lucky it’s not cold yet.” Marinette took up a slice again and brought the box back, turning Adrien’s side, a meat lover’s dream, to him.

“I’m sure there’s a microwave in here. Or at least one somewhere in this house.” He helped himself, giving into his stomach as the warm cheese, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham met his tongue. “And one more thing…”

“Hm?”

“Why is there a passcode on my door?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Adrien is the huge daydreamer over his future and you can 100% fight me on this lol. I hope you liked that chapter, and I'm really excited to post 8 next week. As always; bookmarks, kudos, comments/criticism/feedback is always appreciated. Have a great one!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	8. Win-Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg being helpful? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you had a good week and thanks for coming back! If it's your first time, I hope you enjoy and keep coming back too. Enjoy!

_“I’m sure there’s a microwave in here. Or at least one somewhere in this house.” He helped himself, giving into his stomach as the warm cheese, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and ham met his tongue. “And one more thing…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Why is there a passcode on my door?”_

Marinette had to keep from cracking into nervous laughter, her face once again tinting at the memory of her exchange with Nathalie. It would appear she hadn’t mentioned anything to his father, and so the man in question hadn’t mentioned anything to his unsuspecting son.

“Nathalie…she sort of saw us and instead of telling your dad, because if he doesn’t ask then she’s technically not lying, she installed a keypad on your room and only you and her and him will know the code, so if I’m inside and we get caught…”

“I am so sorry.”

“Sorry…?”

“That was reckless and really really stupid. If my father had found out, it might have ruined your chances of coming with us or even your reputation if word got out. I’m really sorry.” His eyes met hers, their focus almost suffocating as she watched him try and gauge her reaction. In that short span of time, he had managed to think of scenarios and outcomes that hadn’t even crossed her mind. He was so worried about her that he wasn’t even stopping to think about what his father might have done to him. It couldn’t be healthy for one boy to be that selfless.

“We just have to be more careful. Nothing to worry about.” Leaning forward, she kissed his forehead before brushing her nose against his with one of her award winning smiles. The effect seemed to work, the blond smiling soon enough and returning the familiar gesture as he leaned towards her.

“Do you know the meaning of stress?”

“I do. It’s called I have a lot of physics homework to do, but my cat won’t leave me alone long enough to do it,” she teased.

“You wound me, princess.” Adrien took a moment longer, just smiling at her, before getting up. “Even though this room doesn’t have a keypad, I should probably be in mine before whatever curfew Nathalie has in mind.”

“So…goodnight?” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, she really did, but having been able to spend the last week in the arms of her boyfriend every night had quickly spoiled her.

“I’m a button away.” Adrien reached down and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her for another hug. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She leaned against him, smiling into the familiar scent of spearmint and vanilla.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams...” Pulling back, she smiled up at him, the familiar butterflies stating to flutter around her stomach from the way he looked at her.

“You too, Marinette.” He talked himself out of going for a kiss, knowing it would only prolong his exit, and released the embrace. “Good luck with number twelve, you’ll need your conversion chart.” With a two finger salute, his back was to her door as he closed it behind him and was once again in the hallway.  He was spared having to find Nathalie and ask for the passcode, a small sticky note stuck to his door with a series of digits written in her handwriting. The idea of her coming back to stick it there brought a smile to his face, glad she taken mercy on him and decided not to barge into Marinette’s room. “6-7-5-8-1…” The LED by the panel turned green and was followed by a clicking noise. He took the note down, shoved it into his pocket, and walked inside.

“You didn’t tell her, did you?” His Kwami was right to the point without a second to lose.

“How could I, Plagg?” The door clicked again when he closed it, Adrien running a hand in his hair before cupping it over his mouth and chin. “You weren’t there…She was waiting to see how I felt about it and I can’t just say: Hey, I think my father’s using you to get to me, so I think you shouldn’t go and take the chance of a lifetime that could help start your career and let you achieve your dreams.”

“You said it right now,” Plagg pointed out, sitting atop one of Adrien’s computer monitors with a mouth half full of camembert. “What’s the big deal? It’s a win-win. Your father gets you to come with him, Marinette gets to design some stuff, you get to go with her, and it’ll only be for a week. You should be thrilled.”

“This is a mess…,” Adrien groaned and flopped onto his bed, shutting his eyes to try and think. His father had invited Marinette to come with them for a week. His father was also very pleased with the photoshoot today, participially a few candid shots while he was daydreaming. His father knew for a fact that he hadn’t planned on joining him during the move. His father had purposely invited Marinette when he did in order to coax him into coming with him. His father was using Marinette to control him. His scowled and tossed an arm over his face as he resisted biting his cheek. It really was a win-win, but his father’s methods left much to be desired. “I don’t like this.”

“Then don’t go.”

“Then Marinette might not go, or he’ll un-invite her.”

“Then go.”

“But I’ll be doing exactly what he wants.”

“Then don’t go.”

“If I don’t go, it could ruin everything for her.”

“Then go.”

“Are you even listening?” Adrien shot up, frustration etched into his features at Plagg’s nonchalant repetition. “I’ll be dancing in my father’s palm.”

“So what’s more important; Marinette’s dream or your pride?” The bite in Adrien’s tone vanished, his lips moving to say something before he groaned and flopped back down to his comfy – and worrisomely clean – bedspread.

“…So you were actually listening.”

“Hey, if it comes down to this or having you mope around for a week, I’ll gladly take gifting you my infinite wisdom to spare us both the trauma. “Besides,” he paused to wipe his mouth, “you’ll get to spend a week away from school.”

“I suppose… But if we’re both gone, what if Hawkmoth-?”

“Puh-lease! Do you know how long it’s been since he’s attacked?”

“This morning?”

“Since then! It’s been almost a month before the coffee boy throwing a temper tantrum. Hawkmoth must be really desperate now.” Adrien thought back on the reason for David’s akumazation, knowing other victims had suffered the same fate for equally poor reasons, but Plagg had yet another point.

“You really think we can afford to leave for a week?”

“Of course! And if anything happens, Master Fu might come out of hiding too. Another win-win.”

“You know buddy, it’s scary when you make so much sense in one day.”

“Great things happen when you feed a Kwami.”

“I’ll remember that.” Adrien smiled, thankful for Plagg’s rare guidance, and left his bed to begin his own homework for the night.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Down and across, inside the guest room, Marinette closed her physics book and attempted to free herself from the ocean of scratch paper and abandoned calculations a good hour later. Literature and geography were no brainers, but whoever decided to combine science and math into one subject must’ve had a vendetta against humanity. She picked up her phone and squinted when she was greeted with a picture of her and Alya at the zoo and the clock blinked on the lock screen.

“How’s it already nine...?” Rolling over, she knew it was now or never. There wasn’t any point in changing into her clothes from earlier, so instead she selected the least wrinkled pair of jeans she had and slipped them over her legs. Hopefully Mr. Agreste wouldn't think too much about her hoodie, it had been in stores after-all – even if it was for men. Her bun-head would have to do, Marinette making her exit and taking care to leave the door cracked for Tikki to come back. The little red Kwami had enjoyed her freedom in the mansion, not having to worry about really bumping into anyone and there being plenty of places to hide. At first Marinette had been against the idea, but she was quickly convinced that an ancient God could handle herself.

Down the hall, past the staircase, a few doors down, with a stop at the double doors at the end. They seemed just as intimidating as earlier, but she blamed it on the hour and how sunlight no longer shone through the windows. With a hesitant knock, she pushed open the door and stuck her inside. The office was empty. “Mr. Agreste...?” No response. There was a mix of relief and anxiety as she walked inside, her eyes glancing every which way as if the man question was going to magically appear from thin air.  Marinette found herself drawn to the Wall of Adrien, smiling at how the older pictures of him had been replaced with more recent ones. The adorable child model had been moved aside by a handsome young man, the broadness of his shoulders and the lines of his jaw accentuating every other model like feature. There were shots in the park, some on location around the country, and some from inside what looked like a studio. 

Each one caught her attention in one way or another, but she slowly began looking for what his father had shown her earlier. Of course Adrien was smiling in the pictures it was appropriate to do so, but it only occurred to her now that they were missing something. She had seen Adrien smile, she had seen him laugh, had the heartache of seeing him cry, and was very well acquainted with his Chat Noir smile and the levels of smug that could come with it. But none of that was there in front of her. Adrien had told her that he didn’t mind modeling as much as he used to, it kept his father happy and put a little extra in his own pocket, but there was a large difference between not disliking what you did and liking it. _‘He’s right…It’s missing something…’_ That’s when she really noticed the portrait hanging behind Mr. Agreste’s podium.

It was long and elegant, a mixture of gold and blues with abstract shapes and patterns that quickly drew her towards it. The artwork was lovely, but she couldn’t stop looking at its subject: Mrs. Agreste. She had seen the picture on Adrien’s desktop, peeked a look at the few photos on his phone, and was proudly shown their family mural the first time she visited as Marinette and not Ladybug. His mother was beautiful and she could only imagine how kind and gentle a woman she was as well.

“He has her smile.” Marinette physically jumped, spinning around with her arms up and ready before realizing a little too late it had been the very man she had been looking for and that she had intruded in his office without permission.

“Uh…Sorry, you startled me.” She dropped her arms and tried not to give too much thought to the strange look he was giving her. It certainly wasn’t everyday a tiny teenage girl looked as if she were ready for hand-to-hand combat at a moment’s notice. His words did register, Marinette turning back to the portrait to give it another lasting glance. “It’s no wonder he’s a model.”

Her response was Mr. Agreste turning away to walk to his desk. It would seem she would have to try leading the conversation. “My parents called earlier. After we talked.”

“I assume they gave you all the details?”

“For the most part…”

“And your answer?” He was right to the point.

“It’s yes- I mean, I’d be happy and honored to join you and um, thank you?” Again with the questions that weren’t supposed to be questions. The older man smiled, nodding his head as if he already knew what her answer would be and was glad the silly formalities were out of the way.

“Good. Your parents have informed me that you already have a passport, and the paperwork for permission for you to travel to the States arrived in my office this morning.” She quirked a brow.

“This morning…? I thought that took a month or so.”

“It can. It normally does. Nathalie was able to have everything ready in a week.”

“But you-“

“Invited you today, yes. Adrien has been rather reluctant and hesitant about coming, I thought maybe if a friend from school were to join him, it would help change his stance.”

“Why me?” Marinette was quickly realizing that having twenty questions was much worse than sounding like you were actually asking them. Things weren’t making sense.

“Adrien spoke of you from time to time and your love of design. Out of everyone from his class, I thought you would be the best choice. It’s only now that I truly decided this would be the preferred course of action. And to my surprise,” Marinette’s breath caught as she found him looking right at her, analyzing her, “you two are dating.”

She thought of apologizing, but the words refused to form. Her hands folded inside the front hoodie pocket, playing with the loose cotton threads inside. So instead, she decided to keep up the routine they had going.

“You’re not mad, Mr. Agreste?”

“That would be between me and my son. I don’t approve of secrets, but I’m positive I now know everything I need to. Or is there something else you’d like to tell me?” How could a man in what could only be described as a candy cane suit make the hairs on her arms and neck stand on high?

“No sir.” She thanked every last steady nerve in her body that it hadn’t come out a question.

“Goodnight then, Ms. Marinette. I look forward to working with you.” He reached across the desk’s surface, his hand outstretched.

“I won’t let you down.” Closing the gap, she gave him the firmest handshake she could before returning her hand back to its hiding place. “Goodnight.” Marinette gave a small bow of her head and left, rushing to close the door behind her and lean against the wall outside.  She was going to the United States. She was going to help design new pieces for a now international fashion line. She was going to spend a week with Adrien, surrounded by high end names in fashion as well as other aspiring designers like herself. She was going to pass out. Marinette brought a hand to head, smiling wider than she had in hours as reality came crashing down without mercy. Just when she thought life couldn’t get any more unpredictable; it just loved to prove her wrong. Mr. Agreste’s motives aside, he really did think she had talent, and the thought filled her with pride.

Her legs were moving, Marinette practically running the opposite direction as she bolted for Adrien’s door. She vaguely registered Tikki telling her to slow down, the little Kwami zipping inside the hood bouncing behind her head as she stopped and started knocking. She only lowered her hand when she heard the sound of hurried shuffling and the door swung open.

“Is it an attack?!”

“I’m going to the US!” She leapt forward, arms around Adrien’s neck as his hastily and sloppily wrapped around her waist. The doubt and apprehension had been erased in her moment of bubbling excitement, the words breathless and ecstatic while her grip on him tightened and her chest heaved.

Adrien was able to put the pieces together, smiling proudly as he held her tighter and rubbed her back. She had clearly run down the hall, probably having just finished with his father, and the girl practically oozed euphoria between her laughter and heavy breathing. Plagg was right. Who cared if he was doing what his father wanted, if it was for Marinette, just to see her like this, he’d do anything.

The initial rush began to fade, Marinette’s high settling as she breathed in the scent of spearmint and vanilla all over again, but it was stronger. Opening her eyes, she could see Adrien’s bare back, finally noticed how the tips of his hair had been dripping on her arms, and realized all too late that she had probably rushed him out the shower. “A-Adrien…You’re o-only towel right on?”

It hadn’t seemed like a big deal initially, but at her jumbled attempt at coherent speech, he felt the aching need to clear his throat as he set her down.

“Sorry, Marinette. I um… Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” She had seen him shirtless. She had seen him practically naked. But no girl could deny the effect of shirtless, in nothing but a towel, and dripping wet as she too felt as if something was interfering with her ability to breathe.

Seeing her just as nervous as he was put him at ease, Adrien leaning against the door before reaching out to gently smooth her hair.

“Congratulations, Marinette. Get some sleep. I’m sure Alya’ll want full details tomorrow.” He allowed himself a kiss this time, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead for just a moment.

“Goodnight- again. Goodnight again,” Marinette chuckled from repeating herself, giving a small wave before attempting to casually speed-walk back down the hall and vanish into her room.

He watched until she was gone and closed his own door with a heavy exhale. Any attempt to ignore how hard his heart was pounding was foiled by Plagg’s nearby chortling.

“Smooth, Romeo,” he snickered.

“I liked it a lot better when you were helpful.” Adrien shook his wet hair, smiling as Plagg complained and flew away, and went back into his bathroom. “We’re going to the US…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality took a second to sink in for our cinnamon rolls. As always, kudos, bookmarks, comments/feedback/criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. See you lovely folks next week.


	9. The Morning Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Something witty. Will add later after being fed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I hope everyone's had a great week and are looking forward to the weekend (I know I am). Hope you enjoy chapter 9, and I apologize if this fic is a bit too slow paced, but I'm working on not burning out too soon. So, here's a chapter of Adrinette fluff!

_He watched until she was gone and closed his own door with a heavy exhale. Any attempt to ignore how hard his heart was pounding was foiled by Plagg’s nearby chortling._

_“Smooth, Romeo,” he snickered._

_“I liked it a lot better when you were helpful.” Adrien shook his wet hair, smiling as Plagg complained and flew away, and went back into his bathroom. “We’re going to the US…”_

Adrien stopped in front of his sink, smiling at his reflection as the words began to sink in for him as well. Sure, he had traveled to other countries, but the US was new territory. What city would they stay in? Would the French restaurants there be any good? Would he be able to walk the streets without being hounded?

That’s when the cherry on top split his grin from ear to ear and he felt stupid for not having thought of it sooner. He could take Marinette out on dates. Not late night dates as Ladybug and Chat Noir hanging out on the roof of an old building. Actual dates as Adrien and Marinette, sitting at a pizza place and going to a movie. Even if his scheduled was going to be intensive, he was sure his father’s plan included leaving the two of them time to themselves. Things were slowly turning into a win-win-win-win. “Hey, Plagg?”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re changing your mind.”

“No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you had more advice.” His tone was hopeful as he took an extra towel to finish drying the rest of him and begin his mandatory skin-care routine.

“Give a dog a bone and suddenly he wants the whole steak…” Plagg lethargically glided into the bathroom and took a seat on the faucet Adrien wasn’t using.

“Where do you think Marinette would want to go on a date?”

“…Seriously?”

“Seriously. I mean- I don’t know. I always assumed you talked to her Kwami so maybe you’d know something? Anything?” He finished drying his face and hair, motioning for Plagg to look away or close his eyes, the Kwami did so.

“You humans make everything so complicated. Just ask her.”

“I could….” Adrien shuffled out his towel, hanging it over the edge of his shower before sliding on a pair of clean boxers – this time black and gray plaid. “I’m done.”

“You should. Just ask her where she wants to go, and if she doesn’t know, then you try surprising her.” Plagg made himself at home in Adrien’s clean hair, the smell of his camembert breath almost prompting the young man to swat his mystic companion across the empty space, but he thought better of it as he sauntered back to his room.

“I get the feeling all this great wisdom is going to cost me big time.”

Plagg snickered. “I’ve always wondered how cheese in other countries tastes. It’s been centuries.”

“Please go easy on me. I’d rather not have my card declined while on my date…my date with Marinette…”

“Ugh! Spare me, please!” He didn’t need to see Adrien’s face, full aware that his chosen was already off in an endless daydream with a dopey, love struck grin on his face – he’d had dealt with it long enough to know there was no point in conversation after that.

“Goodnight, Plagg.” Adrien crawled onto his bed and pulled up a comforter before clapping his hands to dim the lights. His response was a disgruntled mumble as Plagg made himself comfortable in the hide-away bed Marinette had made for him. After hearing about the luxury Tikki slept in, the tiny God insisted he have the same thing. The room was quiet after that, Adrien’s side feeling colder than it had in days without a head of adorable snoring and midnight hair by his side. He could almost imagine her scent, but the strong fragrance of fabric softener drowned out all attempts as he gave up and rolled over.

He'd have to talk to Nathalie about boundaries one of these days.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien did not consider himself a light sleeper by any means. He blamed this on constantly being woken up and driven to wherever his father wanted him at almost any hour of the day, but that hadn’t happened in years. But if anyone, besides Plagg, had been in his room that morning, they would have wondered if the poor boy needed extra attention. The alarm on his phone was nothing short of horrid, the way is blared and changed in pitch with every second that Adrien tempted to re-start his heart beat. The blond found himself on the floor, surprised he hadn’t jumped up and latched onto the ceiling, as he fought to untangle the sheets from around his legs. Had he chosen a different sound for his alarm? Yes. Could he change it any given time? Yes. Would Plagg change it back so he could spend every morning rolling in hysterics like he was then? Yes, again. But he was up, awake, and the death like panic only lasted a few seconds, so he let it go. Once free of his warm prison, his hand slapped against his bedside table to turn off the blaring sirens and violent vibrating.

“Did the poor baby get scared again?” Plagg’s taunt was close, but Adrien didn’t need to look to see that his Kwami was also out of his immediate reach. The thought crossed his mind more than once, to buy Plagg’s humanity- kwamanity? – humanity with a month of cheese, but the little extortionist only asked for more.

“If you do that on vacation-“

“You’ll do what?”

“You’ll see.” He truthfully didn’t have an answer, but it had been worth a shot. With two claps the lights in his room increased in brightness, guiding him to his over-sized walk in closet. Since he had just taken pictures for the upcoming line, his father would probably want him in public with more winter themed clothing. He flipped through the racks with a small remote, watching as they rotated through seemingly endless options. Really, who needed this many clothes? And this was only his fall wardrobe. The desire to be done with it outweighed his choice in preference as he stopped on another [combination of a jacket and jeans](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6f/ba/10/6fba105be3ff0b01ee3e342ce29df4bc.jpg). The jeans were black and formfitting – at least that’s what Marinette called them, he just thought they were tight – while another blue button up was selected from the rack above it. Overtop, he selected a faux leather jacket, taking care to fold down the collar, before loosely wrapping a thin scarf around his neck. A pair of copper-toned boots were hastily shoved on last as he hobbled out of the closet.

“Why do you always wear so many layers? If it’s not two shirts, then it’s a shirt and a jacket.”

“Taking an interest in something other than cheese?”, he teased, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Fine,” the huffed, “I guess I won’t tell you.”

“Tell me what...?” Adrien’s response was jumbled by the toothbrush pressed in his cheek as he tried not to dribble any of the paste.

“I don’t know, it’s probably not even worth your time.” Why had God given him the asshole Kwami? He loved Plagg to death, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to squish him.

“Plagg…”

“Wha? Who, me?”

“Yes, you.” He took a pause to spit and gargle, making sure to wash the sink out before slinging his book-bag over his shoulder. From inside, he brought forth a small box, Plagg’s whiskers dancing at the sight. Inside were small pieces of camembert, which Plagg dove right for as Adrien quickly moved the box back into his bag. “Spill it.”

“Marinette’s probably still in her bed.” Plagg heard the sound of Adrien’s palm meet his forehead, but didn’t pay any attention past that as his airheaded chosen dropped the bag – and his prize with it – and hurried out into the hall.

Marinette was the heavy sleeper. She didn’t even budge when Adrien came stumbling in after a series of rapid knocks. Tikki was sitting nearby, trying to do something with the girls’ phone before she looked up in relief.

“I’ve tried everything. She’s awake, but she won’t get up…”

“I believe you, Tikki.” Smiling, he winked mischievously at the small companion and crawled onto Marinette’s bed to straddle her. He made sure to keep a bit of distance from her face and give her room to move – the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. “Princess,” he cooed, his fingers ghosting over her lean frame. He watched as her lips curved and she shifted.

“Five more minutes, Kitty.” The sound of her sleep laced voice sent a jolt to his chest, Adrien almost dropping his evil intentions in favor of cuddling her awake – almost.

Marinette gasped, feeling her own jolt as Adrien’s fingertips began digging into her sides.  She wondered how his hands had managed to slide and glide against her hidden form so quickly, but there was no ignoring how his touch sent more than one kind of shiver against her skin as he brushed the band of her pajama pants. The room was filled with bursts of ticklish laughter as she squirmed and struggled beneath him.

“A-Adrien! Stahp!”, she shrieked, frantic and smiling.

“Are you going to get up?” He dodged as she swung at him, now laughing along with her and Tikki.

“Y-yes! J-just get off!”

“Fine, since you asked so nicely.” The tickling stopped and Adrien got up, leaving Marinette breathless and more awake than she was a few minutes ago.

“I…hate…you…”

“No you don’t.”

“Prove it.”

“You didn’t toss me across the room, so that’s a good start. Come on Marinette, time to get moving.” She scrunched up her legs, bracing herself as Adrien grabbed the sheets and yanked them off of her. The room was colder than under her covers, and the change in comfort levels caused her to groan and jam her eyes shut again. “You said you’d get up.”

“I am,” she whined.

“You’re not moving, Marinette…” In response, she kicked her legs. “Young lady…”

“Really?” She snorted and slowly sat up, laughing again as she finally looked at him. Her hair was in shambles from being slept on, her pajamas were crumpled and stuck to her – mostly from his attack -, her face was still red, and her body was hot from a nice night’s sleep. “ _Young lady?”_

“First Plagg and now you? Work with me, Marinette.” Adrien reached down and pulled her up and to her feet, tsking under his breath. “What am I going to do with you two?

Marinette quickly found her balance and got to moving, knowing he’d tickle her again if she dared jump back into bed. “I would have gotten up eventually.”

“I believe you.”

“Is that sarcasm?”

“Maybe, my lady.” He smiled as her nose crinkled and she went into her own bathroom to get ready for the morning.

“You two are certainly the oddest Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Tikki quipped before making herself on comfortable on Marinette’s abandoned pillow while Adrien made up her bed.

“Oddest…Is that bad…?”

“Of course not! You’re both very different, but very balanced too. Marinette is as much Ladybug as you are Chat Noir, with or without a Miraculous.”

“Mast Fu mentioned yin and yang. Something like that, right?” The little Kwami tapped her chin, antenna twitching over what Adrien thought was a simple question, but he waited. A second turned into a few minutes, and he almost spoke up before he saw her mouth move.

“It’s different… I don’t really know how to p-“

“Done!” Tikki was cut off as Marinette returned, fresh and wide awake. Bed head had been eliminated, Marinette’s hair now resting around her shoulders with a small bump on the bottom. Without the advantages of a giant closet, she had hung some of her things up while others rested still in her suitcase. It was her habit to pick her clothes out the night before, so her ensemble had already been waiting for her in the bathroom. A white sweater dress hugged her curves and arms, a ribbon tied in a neat bow around and under her chest. A set of burgundy tights peeked out from underneath before vanishing inside a pair of suede, knee-high boots. “[Is it Agreste worthy](http://www.shop-chocolate.ru/UserFiles/Image/image\(71\).jpg)?”

“The girl or the outfit?” Marinette’s nose scrunched again, her foot stamping the floor as she cocked her hip – and Adrien loved all of it. “I’m kidding, my lady. You look great, you always do.”

“Flattery, Agreste?”

“Well…,” he started before walking over to her, “is it working?”

“You should know me better than that.”

“Oh?” The space between them was closed with a few more strides, his arms snaking around her hips to pull her against his chest. He watched her, but the little red bug had no intention of letting up. “What if I told you that you’re miraculous?”

“Corny.”

“What about simply the best?”

“Rhyming doesn’t work.” Her eyes were focused in front of her, staring at his scarf rather than him. It didn’t take a genius to know he was probably smirking and giving her _the eyes_. They were worse than baby-doll, and she refused to try fighting them.

“Would I ever lie to you, Bugaboo?” His voice was close. His breath was warm. His hair was tickling her neck as she felt his soft lips around her ear and his fingertips gripping her hips. The edge in her step instantly dropped, her hands racing up to grip his forearms.

“Are you ever serious?” Losing the battle didn’t mean she had to throw in the towel. Marinette nor Ladybug would ever give up without a fight – especially to her cocky boyfriend and partner.

“Always…” She felt him release her ear and move to her neck, his nose brushing against her as he made himself comfortable. No kisses or nibbles. No provocative jokes or wandering hands. He just happily relaxed against her. “This cat’s crazy about you… And don’t you ever forget it…”

“How could I?” One hand left his arm to snake through his hair, watching as the perfect locks slipped through her fingers and fell back into place. “He’d been my partner for years. Annoying, loud, impulsive, and annoying, but someone I could always trust to have my back. And now…,” she fought the heat rising to her face, already wanting to kick herself for the words ready to roll into the small space between them.

“And now…?” He encouraged her to continue, pulling back for his eyes to meet hers, only helping to deplete any amount of suave she had just built up.

“And now… I trust him with my heart…?” Damn questions. It was corny. It was terrible. It was worse than cliché, but the look on his face made it worth the embarrassment. She was glad she wasn’t the only one blushing anymore, his tanned cheeks taking on their own red undertones as his grip on her tightened.  His eyebrows were raised and a small mumble escaped before soft laughter flooded forth without a sign of stopping. It was rich and oh so genuine. It was erratic, natural, imperfect, childish, and his.

“Y-you always… You always know how to one-up me.”

“It’s because I’m simply the best.”

“Correct.” She smiled and sighed as his lips met hers, feeling like laughing herself over their fawning. The exchange was brief, Tikki having finally managed to unlock her phone as it buzzed and beeped from notifications – all probably from Alya.

“I sort of told her last night.”

“So, she’s probably sort of told the whole school.”

“Possibly.”

“Probably.”

“Definitely.”

“Then it’s time to face the music.” Adrien released her and motioned for the door. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette stood still, watching as men she didn’t recognize and other important people hustled around her and towards the massive aircraft preparing for take-off. Adrien’s hand on the small of her back snapped her out of it, her boyfriend shrugging as if this was normal, before he nudged her towards the open ramp.

“Come on, we want window seats, right?”

 

Saturday, November 12th

5:00 A.M.

Charles de Gaulle Airport

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have typed out them going to school? Yeah. Did it seem a lot more fun with the transition I used? Yup! I look forward to seeing you guys when they touch down in [not saying yet] next week! As always and forever, comments/feedback/criticism, bookmarks, and kudos are always appreciated. Have a great one!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	10. Father Son Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the show on the road! What...? Is Adrien's father...talking to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Hoping again that everyone had a good week! Hectic Friday so tonight's post is later than normal, but I hope that's alright and you guys understand :) Enjoy!

_Marinette stood still, watching as men she didn’t recognize and other important people hustled around her and towards the massive aircraft before it. Adrien’s hand on the small of her back snapped her out of it, her boyfriend shrugging as if this was normal, before he nudged her towards the open ramp._

_“Come on, we want window seats, right?”_

“Window _seats_?” Marinette emphasized the plurality, making sure she had heard him correctly.

“You’ll see, you’ll see.” His hand returned to her back, pushing her again as a buggy full of luggage and props zoomed behind them. Marinette had been on a plane before, visits to her mom’s family in China, but the way an Agreste traveled was entirely different from how a Dupain-Cheng might have done it. There were rows of seats, each more of a small recliner than a cramped airplane seat. Each set was in groups of four, proving Adrien’s point that there were indeed two window seats. She almost expected a table to appear from the space between, already expecting there to be full course meals than peanuts and bottled water in a plastic cup.

“This is your plane…?”

“Yes and no.” Adrien sheepishly took a seat as Marinette took the one across from him and continued to ogle and stare. Two years in public school had done him well, but Adrien still struggled at times to wrap his head around the model privilege he had. Sure he knew that the average person didn’t travel the world on semi-private plans, high end trains, or cruise ships; but he hated flaunting that he did. Almost everything he enjoyed was provided by his father or the last name had had been born with. It was never his intention to show off or boast his wealth, the last thing he wanted to do was be like Chloe, but it did slightly boast his ego and make him smile as his girlfriend openly gaped as their adventure began. He couldn’t wait to show her everything. The shoots, the other models, help her meet other designers, take her to any silly appearance his father wanted him at. The idea of her at his side made all of the hand-shaking and smiling he’d have to do seem a little brighter. “Hey, Mari.”

She stopped, flushing as she settled back into her seat. “Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re coming with me.”

“You know what?”

“Hm?”

“I actually don’t want a window seat that much.” Pushing up from her chair, she took the seat next to his and smiled as he moved the armrest that separated them. “This is better.”

“I have no complaints.” Snaking an arm around her waist, Adrien pulled her a little closer, his own warmth spreading to his cheeks as she cuddled against his side and let out a yawn. “Sleepy, princess?”

“It’s five in the morning. I don’t know how you’re so awake.”

“Coffee. Try it.”

“Sleep. Better than coffee.” That earned her a chuckle, her head bouncing with the rise and fall of his chest.

“Fair. How long?”

“Three hours, please and thank you.”

“Sweet dreams.” He gently kissed the top of her head and pulled her a little closer before returning his gaze back outside. This cabin only seated sixteen people, so he was sure the rest of the staff had already found their way into the smaller seats and were preparing for take-off while the flight attendant instructed them on flight safety. In the privacy of first class they were spared all the extra show and noise, the only background noise being the soft instrumentals that played over head. Adrien looked to the floor, trying to think how he could grab his tablet from his bag without disturbing the girl currently latched to his side. Was it something he should have thought about before cuddling? Probably. But things were a little jumbled when it came to his lady, and although she was the clarity he needed when things grew hectic, there was no denying she made his thoughts just a bit jumbled and clouded with those blue-bell eyes and freckled cheeks. Still, it’d be nice to relax a little before they were airborne and the cabin flooded with others, so he followed her lead and attempted to doze off for the next few minutes.

“If only we all had it as easy as Miss. Marinette.” Adrien kept from sighing, his nose scrunching and eyes opening to watch his father take the seat said girl had previously been in. So much for napping.

“It’s going to be an almost twelve-hour flight and with the time zones, it’ll only be nine in the morning when we land - a nap won’t hurt, father. How are you feeling…?” His fathers’ brow arched, the creases by his lips moving as if Adrien had suddenly grown a tail.

“Fine.” Short, sharp, and to the point. That was his dad alright, but something was amiss. The man’s hair was groomed to perfection, his red and white suit replaced with a black one with an ivory tie tucked into the jacket, and his purple frames had been replaced for a chic and more modern silver. But his eyes were all wrong. They spoke volumes about a man who probably hadn’t seen a decent night’s sleep in days, maybe weeks, and his posture in the slightly reclined chair let Adrien know that his almost metallic father was very, very, very tired.

“It’s going to be great. You’ve worked hard and I know they’re going to love the designs,” he continued. He wasn’t sure if his father needed to hear those words, but the tension in the air ceased when the man offered a small smile and sat up in his chair.

“When was the last time we were able to talk like this?”

“Two months- give or take.” The sleep deprivation had made his father expressive, the smile growing as he chuckled and gave a thoughtful hum to his son’s response.

“Thank you for coming, Adrien.” He almost stood up and dropped Marinette. His eyes widened in disbelief and this time he was waiting for his father to suddenly grow wings and fly around the cabin. His father was not a bad man or an evil person, he wouldn’t even go so far as to call him cruel. He was just a bad dad. He tried, Adrien knew it, but he had come short so many times that he had expected their relationship to never change - for better or worse.

“Well… How could I say no? That is why you invited Marinette, isn’t it?”

“She’ll enjoy her time in New York, I’m sure of it.” Adrien resisted rolling his eyes. He should have known his father wasn’t going to admit his plan, as obvious as it was. “Do you have any complaints with our arrangement?”

“None I’d like to voice.” His fathers’ lips creased into a thin line and he knew he’d stepped out of bounds again. “Thank you for inviting her, father.”

“You’ll need to go over your schedule before we land.” Adrien watched as his father seemingly pulled a folder from thin air and landed it in his free hand. “Nathalie has broken it down by the time of day, color coded it by the type of appearance you’ll be making, and,” he paused, causing Adrien to look away from all the organized tabs jutting from the side. “She has marked all the times you and Miss. Marinette will be free.” Adrien almost dropped the folder, his mouth unattractively agape as his father got up and swung around the lap desk for his son to rest the folder on. “We’ll be taking off shortly, I suggest familiarizing yourself with this evening’s events.”

“R-right…” Mr. Agreste nodded and walked off, Adrien’s eyes glued to his father’s retreating figure instead of the world outside as his everyday surroundings grew smaller and smaller beyond the window he had been so concerned with earlier.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and moved his reading glasses with an agitated sigh. He had been flipping through the folder his father had left him and adding dates to his phone for what felt like eternity. Around the first hour mark, Marinette had rolled onto her side, freeing his numb arm, to curl up her legs. He had taken the opportunity to recline her chair and cover the small girl with a blanket before attempting to get the circulation flowing through his body again. But back to the folder. Between autographs, fittings, promotional interviews, appearances, rehearsals for the show, and the show itself, he thought he was going to collapse. The saving graces in his hefty week were the pale pink spots along the calendar and appointment schedule that indicated his free time with Marinette. He hoped his fathers’ plans for her design schedule weren’t as extensive as his and she would be able to attend some of his show-boating if she wasn’t too busy. A familiar face in a crowd of strangers and bright lights was always welcomed. A press of the home key displayed it had been four hours.

“Crud…” He looked over at Marinette and how soundly she was still sleeping. Getting her out of bed at three had been a challenge and the only reason she’d made it to the plane at all was the noise of everyone scuttling and yelling around them. She _had_ asked him to wake her up after three hours, _but_ it was already four and she looked oh-so cute all curled up and sleeping like an adorable kitten. But then he thought about how badly the kitten would scratch her once she woke up after over-sleeping and was thrown off whatever pattern she had planned on. One-hour wrath was very much preferred.  “Hey, Marinette.” He reached over and started stroking the top of her head, threading his fingers in her hair as she started to mumble.

“No… Derby hats are…dumb…”

“I happen to like derby ha-,” he stopped threading, thinking and smiling as his slightly slowed his previous efforts, “I like derby hats, but… What kind of hat does Emma like…?”

“No…”

“No?”

“Uh hu… No hats…hair…” Adrien was nearly giddy, his mind flooding with thoughts and daydreams of a little baby girl with bundles of hair. He couldn’t decide if it was blond or black, flipping between the two before he decided it didn’t matter. She’d have Marinette’s smile, maybe his eyes, but maybe she would have cute little freckles like her mom. What else had Marinette dreamed of? Did she want more than one kid? Had she drawn them before? Had she designed her dream wedding dress when she was ten and improved on it since then? Had she scribbled her name all over a notebook with his last name? He wished so badly that his lady would share her love-struck longings and daydreams with him, but the more flustered she became – the less audible anything she said turned as well. Little bits of sleepy information would have to be enough, but waking her up would have to come first.

“Marinette, you’re going to get jet lag, wake up.” Moving her hair, making sure no one else was paying them any attention, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, peppering it with kisses and smiling as she started to squirm. “If you don’t wake up soon, I’ll happily help myself to you,” he purred, moving to breathe against her ear.

“I packed…a spray bottle, Adrien…”

“You wouldn’t use it.”

“Try me.” Marinette rolled away from him, swinging her arms to swat her affectionate boyfriend away.

“One day you’re going to want _this_ ,” he gestured to all of him, “and I’m going to say no, my lady.”

“I have always been more of a dog person.”

“Are you positive this is going to work between us?” Adrien chuckled as she rolled back over and stuck her tongue at him. There had to be regulations about being so cute in protected airspace.

“Well…,” she started, reaching over and to take his hand and thread their fingers as her sleepy gazed turned a different kind of hazy as half lidded eyes and pink lips changed her entire facial expression into something that made the model swallow. “I know a certain kitty likes a certain red bug a little too much to not keep giving it a shot. Isn’t that right, _my_ silly kitty?”

Was it illegal to join the MHC if you were on a semi-private plane?

“You…You are not fair…” Adrien felt the heat rise to face, and other places, as she innocently sat up and stretched. That right there had been Ladybug. The same Ladybug who had tantalized him all while dressed in skin-tight magic for years. He had some flustered secrets of his own, one of the biggest being his reoccurring fantasies of Paris’ beloved heroine visiting him in the night or sticking around after rescuing his civilian self – neither which he would ever admit to Marinette. She didn’t need to know. No one needed to know. Plagg hadn’t even needed to know, but Kwami can phase through walls and that was a memory he had no desire to revisit.

“I play to wi- Adrien!?” She stared at her phone, dropping it between them as she rushed for her carry-on bag.

“W-what’d I do?”

“You were supposed to wake me up an hour ago.”

“Oh yeah… Sorry. After you fell asleep, my father came by and he left this folder and I just sort of lost track of time.”

“Y-Y- Mr. Agreste? He sa-“

“He doesn’t care, Princess; trust me,” he reassured her with a soft smile and pat of the seat she should have been sitting in. “But more importantly.” Adrien grabbed said folder and handed it to the frantic designer as she sat down and swirled her lap desk from behind her seat. “All the light pink sections? Time him and Nathalie, mostly Nathalie, have set aside for us to hang out – uninterrupted and free to roam.”

Marinette looked at the well-organized pages, tickets and addresses clipped to some while others listed telephone numbers. She fought to share in Adrien’s excitement, unable to completely drop her suspicion that Mr. Agreste was using her to use him, and leaving time for Adrien to enjoy any bit of freedom would certainly aid the man in question.

“This…This is great! Does this mean he’s made a design schedule for me?” She changed the topic, sliding the folder back to him and trying to push the thought away. She was here to support Adrien and grow as a designer.

“I think so. You’ll probably get it once we land. Are you ready to see your designs on the runway?”

“Yes? No? I mean, maybe?” Her face fell and rose with each answer before she dug out her signature sketch book and laid it out. “Do you really think I can come up with anything good enough…? What if I design something and he completely hates it and then he doesn’t want me to design anymore and I become a laughing stock of the fashion world? I’ll be forced to flee the country when we go back, move to some remote location, and heard sheep for the rest of my life!”

“…The wool business is a very stable industry.”

“Adrien, I’m serious!” He laughed and flipped a page in her book.

“So am I. My father thinks you have talent, and we both know he’s right. You love designing, lots of our friends have even had pieces designed by you, and now you’re on a plane on your way to the grand unveiling of a soon to be international fashion line. Marinette, you were born for this moment – you just have to show that to everyone else. But just in case…” Adrien slipped the pencil from her book and made a bulleted list along a clean page.

“What’s the list for?”

“The sheep are going to need names, right?”

Marinette giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth to keep from disturbing the other VIPs in the cabin who had thankfully chosen to sit far enough away from them. “You’re terrible.”

“You’re laughing though, so I can’t be all that bad.”

“Well,” she settled and reached over to take his glasses and rest them on her face instead, “I don’t have any complaints yet.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So…hungry…” Marinette stepped off the plane and into the terminal, very envious of Tikki who had probably spent the flight eating cookies and napping inside her luggage.

“Well, we have some time to kill. How about breakfast?”

“Breakfast…?” Her eyes followed Adrien’s finger as he pointed to a large LED clock and a mural that read “Welcome to New York!” It was only 9:00 AM.

 

Saturday, November 12th

9:00 AM

John F. Kennedy International Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a flight-time calculator for point A to point B and it said 11 hrs and 9 mins, with 5:00 AM for departure and 9:00 AM for landing. Time zones are weird. But now you know! They're in New York! If you have anywhere you'd like to see them go or any neato date ides, I love to have some suggestions since these cuties have a week of red carpet living. As always and forever until the end of time, feedback/comments/criticism, kudos, and bookmarks are the best-est. See you next week!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	11. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally landed... Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Gotta love when real life, aka work and allergies, are kicking your butt all week so you don't get the chance to work on the chapter as much as you'd like. Thank you everyone for the suggestions and I'm still taking more!

_“So…hungry…” Marinette stepped off the plane and into the terminal, very envious of Tikki who had probably spent the flight eating cookies and napping inside her luggage._

_“Well, we have some time to kill. How about breakfast?”_

_“Breakfast…?” Her eyes followed Adrien’s finger as he pointed to a large LED clock and a mural that read “Welcome to New York!” It was only 9:00 AM._

They had been in the air for what seemed like forever, but it was still time for bagels and orange juice. The watch on her wrist read 4:37; too early for dinner, but very past lunch or breakfast. Her internal clock was ruined.

“I really regret not eating on the plane…”

“Gorgeous plane, but not the best food.”

“How long until you-” Her answer came in the repetitive beeps as Adrien slid his phone from his pocket.

“We have to check into the hotel in thirty minutes.”

“So…”

“No breakfast- yet. Welcome to the messy insides of the high end fashion world.” He gave a grand gesture and started walking, Marinette close to his side, as they followed Nathalie up ahead. Adrien was thankful the terminal was abuzz with other travelers that no one noticed him. He could only hope the rest of the trip would be the same - at least until the press conferences and photo shoots where his face was soon to be plastered on the New York streets. Nathalie led them outside where a line of private buses were waiting and nosy rubber-neckers were gathering. Inconspicuousness over.

“It’d be a lot easier to blend in if we, y’know, tried to blend in.”

“Blending in?” Adrien mock-scoffed and seemed to magically pull a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket, flip them open with a practiced motion of his wrist, and slide the onto his face with all the dramatization and poise you’d expect from a male model. “My lady, we don’t blend in; we make a statement.”

“Agreste, you forget who you’re talking to.” Marinette gave her short hair a signature Chloe flip, sauntered past him, as well as other members of the team, and stepped into the bus as they moved aside for her. He couldn’t not smile, shaking his head as he followed her lead. A week of work and busy scheduling may not be as bad as he had imagined.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette wondered if she was going to spend her whole week staring into the abyss that was the universe upper class lived and thrived in. The carpet was intricate in both pattern and color, while the lighting and ambiance spoke volumes about what the rest of her trip had in store. This is where she would be staying for a week? In the heart of New York, one of the biggest fashion hot spots in the US, surrounded by art and inspiration at every corner. No matter how time times she thought about it and reminded herself that she wasn’t dreaming; it didn’t seem real.  The bus ride with Mr. Agreste and the other designers had been intimidating, but she was glad to have some form of structure. Her schedule fit on two sheets of paper, no color coded folder, and it was evident her pieces would be much smaller than the staff he already had - which she understood completely. She would be allowed to attend all of the events as a VIP, she was required to attend all staff meetings, dress rehearsals, and fittings. Anywhere the other designers went - she went. Exciting and exhausting were the words that came to mind. 

“This way, Marinette!” She glanced over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the other VIPs as they headed towards the elevator while Adrien waited by the steps. Him, Mr. Agreste, Nathalie, Adrien’s bodyguard (she decided to name him George), and the other models were all staying in this hotel while the rest of the staff was stationed in a different hotel around the block.

“Is this normal too…?” She took her spot beside him and began their ascent as he pushed open the door; talking around everyone else was awkward.

“Kind of. This is a big event and father’s pulled a lot of strings to make sure it goes off without a hitch.”

“With a place this fancy, they have to have camembert!” Plagg’s voice bounced in the concrete space, his head appearing from Adrien’s shoulder bag.

“Is food all you think about?” Tikki chastised, making her  appearance from Marinette’s carry on.

“You’re just as bad, Tikki. My bag’s full of cookie crumbs; you didn’t even leave me one!” The Kwami giggled and retreated, guilty of all charges.

“You’ll get to eat soon, probably get to rest too. I’m being swept off to a press conference in Hall A.”

“No rest for the handsome, huh?” His cheeks flushed at her teasing, a hand rising to rub his neck - a habit he had yet to kick.

“Well, you know… We just arrived and some people have been waiting for this so father thought it best we get right to the formalities as soon as possible.”

“Will I see you later…?”

“My lady,” he stopped at her floor, the timing almost perfect as he swooped her hand into his with a gentle gesture and brought it to his lips, “ I, Adrien Agreste, have prepared an evening to remember and no busy scheduling will keep me away from you.” His eyes rose to hers, happy to see a pleasant mix of annoyance and bashful excitement spread across her soft features.

“So, it’s a date!”

“It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

“Yeah, you already said that.” he could have stood there, repeating it over and over with her, but he could feel the time on his phone burning into his thigh. “Go get some rest and eat a cookie or two for me. We both know my model diet is back on this week.”

“I’ll sneak you something if I have to.”

“You’re the best.” Adrien kissed the top of her head and kept going up the stairs, Marinette waving to his retreating form and stifling a laugh at Plagg’s teasing gagging sounds.

The large number “5” on the store stared back at her until she pushed it open and tried not to gawk at the lavish hallway. She would have to work on her unimpressed expression if she was going to make it through this week without making a fool of herself. Walking down the hall, she gave the key in her hand a second glance to double check the gold plated numbers on the wooden doors. Her trek was short, ending at room 523 with the words “Towers Corner Suite: City Vistas” engraved below it. With a quick swipe and a green blinking light, she opened the door and failed once again to act as if she had been exposed to the finer things in life before.

There were no words to [describe](http://www.lottenypalace.com/skins/nypalace/assets/desktop/images/towers/rooms/TowersCornersuitelivingroom.jpg) her thinking.

The room was a balanced mix of lavish and modern, each piece selected and placed just so that it added to the overall experience. Warm creams, bold oranges, striking blacks, and natural lighting pulled everything together as the fashion designer stepped inside and cringed at how out of place her pink luggage was, stacked neatly in a corner with an expensive looking chocolate on top.

“Wow, Marinette!”

“Yeah, Tikki...Wow....” She let her Kwami roam their spacious living accommodations, noting where the bathroom and bedroom were before sitting on the couch. The material almost sucked her in with a welcoming embrace of cushion-ey goodness. If not for the persistent growling coming from her stomach, a nap would have been in order.  Reaching into her purse, her phone was quickly in hand as she began taking pictures of the den; Alya would kill her if she didn’t share every moment of this once in a lifetime opportunity. Upon finding the right angle, after five or so tries, she managed to take a selfie she could be proud of, making sure to have the couch in the shot and an amazed smile on her lips. Swiping through her apps, she stopped on Facebook and went right to making a new album, making sure the privacy was set to her close friends and parents only. The witty title of “Marinette in the Big City” was decided on after unworthy puns were abandoned and her first few shots were added to the album with a small ding of her phone. “Somehow it still feels unreal…”

“Come on, Marinette!” Tikki sat on a nearby pillow, frantically waving her little Kwami arms. “You’re a superhero! How is a fancy hotel less real than a miraculous?” Marinette smiled and reached over to gently poke Tikki’s head.

“You have a point. I am looking forward to a week of no Akuma attacks.”

“Don’t forget your date with Adrien.”

“...I’m going on a date with Adrien.” Tikki nodded, a little unsure if the high altitudes of the plane had gone to her chosen’s head. She sure liked repeating things today. “But that means we’ll be out in public and someone could see!”

Tikki sighed, shaking her head. “Marinette, I think that’s the point. As Chat Noir he’s always wanted to take you, the real you, on a nice date and now he can. You’re in New York! No one here is going to care about Adrien and Marinette the way they do back home.”

“But Tikki, that’s just it! Fashion is world-wide and once people know he’s here, they’ll start trying to find him and if I’m se- Mmph!”

“Breathe…” Marinette glared at Tikki, not appreciating the little arms pressed to her face, but she was right. So she did so and Tikki released her. “I’m sure Adrien knows what he’s doing, he’s Chat Noir.”

“That’s not very comforting,” she joked, reaching for the room service book on the coffee table.

“Your poor partner, give him some credit.” The room bounced of light laughter before Marinette shushed them both and held the receiver to her ear.

“Room Service, how may I help you?” The voice on the other end had an accent Marinette couldn’t place, but she was thankful years of English had paid off enough for her to keep her composure.

“Yes, hello, this is room 523 and I’d like to or- well that’s obviously why I called, but I-” Marinette stopped and looked at Tikki who was breathing slowly and rather exaggeratedly in front of her. So she cut herself short, sat up straight, thought like a VIP, and breathed. “This is Miss. Marinette in the Corner Suite in 523 and I’d like to know what you’d recommend on the breakfast menu.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adrien glanced at the phone in his lap, thumb pressing the home button to let him know it had been three hours. He wanted to explode. He had smiled, shaken hands, taken pictures, introduced himself, spoke a few words about his father, and even signed a few autographs for the daughters of all the suits in the room. He wanted to leave. His father really didn’t need him there, but it was all about having every face available and ready for anything that might have happened. The gods decided to gift him with divine intervention, his phone buzzing when he switched the data back on and as his Snapchat buzzed with the name “LB” and a series of hearts and ladybug emojis. The picture was of Marinette at the hotel’s spa, a towel secured around her and one around her hair in what looked like a steam-room. The dark line across the middle read _“Is it hot in here, or’s it me?”_ and he felt the corners of his lips rise to his ears. He had always been more confident as Chat Noir and the same could be said for his red-clad lady, but it was so very nice to watch Marinette warm up to him as both himself and his skin-tight alter-ego. He sent back a winky face and tried to look as if he had been paying attention when his name was called out.

“Yes?”

“The meeting’s over?” Nathalie glanced at the phone not-so-hidden in his lap and instantly understood where his attention had wandered off to.

“Right.” She wasn’t done.

“You do have your schedule, correct?”

“Of course and Nathalie, thank you.” She nodded and left the conference room, leaving Adrien with the staff who were already moving the tables and chairs for whoever had reserved it next. He had reservations of his own. Leaving the conference room behind, his phone was pressed to his ear as he all but ran down the hall and back to his and his father’s [suite](http://www.lottenypalace.com/skins/nypalace/assets/desktop/images/towers/rooms/TriplexLivingRoom2008.jpg).

If you could call it that.

It was massive with three bedrooms, and it almost seemed to break the laws of spacial reasoning with how large it was. The window in front of him gave him a view of the street below and his excitement only grew.  “Hello, this is Adrien Agreste…. Yes… Yes… Right on track...Yes… Thank you!”

“Adrien…” Plagg drawled on, sitting on Adrien’s shoulder. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and that was the end of it. His little Kwami was instantly in a large basket of Camembert, Adrien carrying it up the stairs and to his room - where Plagg would stay the rest of the afternoon. “Have fun, lover boy.”

“Oh, I will!” He grabbed his jacket and was out the door, practically skipping down the steps before exiting the suite.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette stood outside, politely declining the third offer from a taxi as people rushed in and out. The spa treatment had been wonderful and her skin felt softer then than it had in years. She hugged her cardigan closer, boots crossing one over the other and her thighs closed to keep the warmth in. Skinny jeans were nice, but not good for keeping in any body heat. A black cloche hat sat rested on her head and the wind threatened to take it away if she wasn’t careful. The text from Adrien was still on her screen and she was sure he had said the front door… And then the doubts stopped.

Two horses came trotting up, pulling a gorgeous carriage behind them and a man was dressed in finery and a top-hat at the front. Her hand came to her mouth, covering her giant smile and sparkling eyes as Adrien hopped down from inside the carriage with a bouquet of roses in hand. Like on the staircase, he made a grand gesture of taking her hand and kissing the back of it again.

“My lady-”

“D-don’t you dare say it,” she breathed while laughing and taking the roses.

“My lady," he resumed, “your carriage awaits.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! New York is VERY nice and I'm looking forward to work on familiar territory. As always, feedback/comments/criticism, bookmarks, and kudos are welcomed! See you guys! If anyone wants some more cool pics, they're staying at The Towers: Lotte New York Palace
> 
> \- Cocoa


	12. But We're on Vacation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing afternoon date, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry about there not being a chapter last week, but my job was hectic with little time to write or even think about anything other than numbers and sleep. Thank you though for understanding and I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter.

_Two horses came trotting up, pulling a gorgeous carriage behind them and a man was dressed in finery and a top-hat at the front. Her hand came to her mouth, covering her giant smile and sparkling eyes as Adrien hopped down from inside the carriage with a bouquet of roses in hand. Like on the staircase, he made a grand gesture of taking her hand and kissing the back of it again._

_“My lady-”_

_“D-don’t you dare say it,” she breathed while laughing and taking the roses._

_“My lady,” he resumed, “your carriage awaits.”_

Marinette did everything she could not to stare at the people who were obviously not paying them the least of attention, but the feeling of eyes lingered on her neck as Adrien’s proud smile did little to ease away the blush on her freckled cheeks.

“What about the press conference?”

“Over and done. The afternoon is ours- at least for the next six hours. Now,” he released her hand and stepped into the carriage with the same hand out to her again, “this gentleman is paid by the hour and we’re blocking the hotel entrance.”

“Who’s fault is that?” The tone was playful as she accepted his gesture and hoisted herself into the carriage beside him. The seats were a plush red, well maintained, and the wood strained a gorgeous color of what she could only describe as cherry oak. There was a gentle tug of the coachmen’s reins and the horses were trotting again, trained and elegant as they left The Towers behind. The roses were gently rested to her left as Adrien sat to her right and his thigh brushed against hers.

“So… Do you like it…?” The hesitation in his eyes and apprehension in the question made for a adorable combination so genuine she thought about stroking his chin or petting him. This was her kitty, trying his hardest to impress his lady, and the idea that he had probably planned this moment for hours brought a curve to her lips and a sparkle to her eyes.

“It’s amazing,” she started, smiling as his chest let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank you, Adrien.” She finished her praise with a peck on his cheek, delighting in the blush it brought to his features and how happy he seemed. “So, am I allowed to know where this carriage is going?”

“First stop is Central Park, followed by lunch, and then we’re going to the MET for a tour.” He listed each thing off, pointing in the direction of the park that was less than three miles away.

“The full tourist experience?”

“Not until we get airbrushed T-shirts, knock off Gabriel Agreste purses, and a terrible stomach bug from an unsavory hot-dog stand.”

“You forgot the statue of liberty hat.”

“That’s day two.” The both shared a laugh, knowing the dangers of an overexcited and fanny-pack wearing tourist. It was only every day that people crowded around the Eiffel Tower and took pictures of their friends and family trying to pinch the large structure between their fingers.

“You said we have six hours, right?”

“Correct.”

“What’s at the six-hour mark?”

“There’s a large dinner going on, still at the hotel, tonight. The rehearsals are going to take forever and not to mention we’ll need to taste the menu before the chefs can start cooking. I have to make sure camembert is offered as a side…” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose to which Marinette offered a sympathetic pat on his back.

“At least he doesn’t eat chocolate turtles or caviar.”

“Yeah. But why not lettuce? Where’s the nice Kwami who eats lettuce?”

“Wayzz?”

“The question still stands. Master Fu’s been gone too long, he said it was a short trip.” Marinette tried not to let the thought sit, already having spent hours of class wondering where their only key to the world of Kwami and Miraculous had gone three months ago.

“He’ll be back.” That’s what she kept telling herself.

“And then he has a lot of explaining to do. Like; where did he get a Hawaiian printed shirt in the heart of Paris?”

“There’s a stand selling American Flag printed totes by the tower, I’m sure Hawaii can’t be too far away.” Laughter came from the back of the carriage again, their friendship as strong and comfortable as their intimate relationship. Stopping every other second for pedestrians, traffic lights, people not listening to the traffic lights, and zooming cars made the trip longer than it would have been to walk, but it was worth it. People around them took pictures of the horses, Adrien and her sometimes smiling and waving to little kids who may have ended up staring just a bit too long. Marinette was pleasantly surprised to see that Tikki was right; no one really cared about Adrien Agreste. She wanted to believe it was because his father hadn’t made an announcement about Adrien being there yet, but how else could anyone not notice a model riding in a horse-drawn carriage in the middle of the day?

“Hey, Mari?”

“Hm?” Her attention was fully on him again; the other thoughts being pushed out from his warm voice.

“My father…” He paused and was thankful when she didn’t say anything and waited. He couldn’t not say it anymore. He couldn’t stand hiding things from her, they had spent years doing that. “I think… Okay, hear me out… I think my dad really thinks you have talent, because you do, but I can’t shake this feeling that he invited you to…get me to come.” Dread filled his mind that it came out worse than he had intended, but when Marinette wasn’t gaping or stumbling over herself, he was instantly concerned that he was about to have a bouquet of roses thrown into his face.

“You too, huh...?” She relaxed into the seat and began to bounce her foot against his. “When Mr. Agreste invited me, I felt like something was off… After your shoot, he called me to his office and he wanted to ask about the pictures your photographer had taken of us, so,” she offered a shrug and smile, “I kind of had a feeling.”

“I’m sorry. He’s… I don’t even have the words for it.”

“He’s your father, but a famous fashion designer who really needs his son’s face to help launch his new line of clothes. I mean, he did tell me that he had thought about inviting me earlier because of you talking about me, so I mean, I’m here because I’m at least a little good at this. Right?” The point was lost somewhere along the middle, but Adrien seemed to find it amongst her babbling. 

“Right. If push comes to shove, we still have the wool idea.”

“The first one’s name is going to be Thomas.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adrien waved the driver away after a quick ‘thank you’ and what looked like a generous tip before the horses were trotting off again.

Marinette stretched, taking in all the people walking dogs, jogging, taking pictures, also taking carriage rides, or simply relaxing on the grass. It was lovely.  The trees were gorgeous shades of yellow and orange and the scenery almost seemed like a fairy tale setting brought to life straight from an artists’ easel. She continued to take in the scenery, flooding with ideas for designs, while Adrien finished the phone call he started just a moment ago.

“Nathalie?”

“You’d have heard the yelling it if was her. My father has her running ragged, I can only imagine how much stress she’s been under. This way, my lady.” Marinette followed behind, thinking of a gift to give the kind secretary who was going to walk her heels right into an early grave one day. Again it amazed her how much people didn’t care as Adrien walked by with perfect model posture and his scarf gently blowing in the breeze as if someone were following him with a fan and lighting team. Maybe New Yorkers really didn’t care. She could live with that.

“You mentioned lunch, is there a restaurant nearby?”

“A few, but that’s not where we’re going. We’re going…right…there.” The shit-eating grin was back in full force as he gestures to a generously large blanket placed under an equally large tree with a picnic basket, glasses, a bottle of sparkling juice, and a woman in uniform who smiled as they approached.

“You-When-H-“ Her questions were cut short by Adrien’s hand on her back, something that had become pretty routine for them, as he guided her towards the picnic layout.

“Will that be all, Mr. Agreste?” The woman inquired, ponytail bouncing with every energetic word.

“All and more, thank you so much.” He nodded as she took her leave, already taking out her phone to class what Marinette could only assume was her boss or where she worked. Unless random people liked to hang out in the park and sell picnic services to tourists; then she was probably just calling a friend to share how she had scammed yet another couple today. But that was silly. “So…,” she stopped staring at the woman, instantly feeling silly as Adrien was already seated and opening the basket. “Are you going to sit down or am I going to have to eat all this by myself, because I will – don’t tempt me.”

“That should be the pitch for ‘Let Adrien Eat’, funny yet to the point.” She took her seat, taking off her hat to tuck her hair back with the hair tie around her wrist.

“Alya?”

“Alya.”

“Ah. You should hear about the organization Nino’s trying to start.” He multi-tasked, unloading the basket while Marinette snapped a few pictures on her phone.

“Who knew our friend were such entrepreneurs.”

“I don’t know if I’d be so bold to call Nino’s idea a strike of brilliance like entrepreneurship…”

“It can’t be tha-“

“It is.”

“Adrien, you’re ov-“

“Nope.” She chuckled, helping herself to one of the strawberries Adrien had pulled from the basket.

“You’re going to have to tell me what it is before the day’s over.”

“Fine, but only because you asked for it.” He quirked a brow, propping himself up on one hand. “Dessert before lunch, bugaboo?”

“it’s fruit, fruit’s healthy and a major food group.”

“But thos-“

“Awe hille wieh wheem weeze!” She covered her mouth, immediately embarrassed by her gibberish from the shock and a mouth full of hallowed strawberry filled with whipped crème-cheese and gram cracker bites.  

“Yep, they are filled with crème cheese.” It was his turn to take a photo, much to her protests as hands frantically waved and she tried to speed up her chewing process. “Oh come on! Just one!” he cooed between laughter.”

“Noooo!” She squealed, pushing him away as the sound of his phone continued to click with every passing second.

“Too late and they’re all going in my own album!”

“Okay, okay, you win! Delete the rest and we’ll take a real one.” Adrien looked too happy, his intentions clear as he quickly swiped and deleted all the other pictures and sat up with his back against the tree. “You do know it’s not fair to be in a selfie with a model, right?”

“You look lovely, Marinette.” He pulled her closer with an arm around her waist before holding the phone out at arm’s length and trying to line up the shot. The procedure was enough time for the reluctant girl to have a spark of harmless mischief.

“Hey, Adrien?”

“Hm-Mph!” There was the shutter clicking sound again after his muffled jolt, a strawberry now pressed between his lips as it came crashing towards him from Marinette’s mouth, her lips parted to show a cheeky smile.

So she wanted to play.

Adrien was quick, dropping his phone to cup her cheeks, effectively holding her still, as he took the strawberry from her and brought their lips together. He heard her squeak and laugh, her hand pressed to his chest to support her weight.

He loved the way her eyes fluttered closed, how her fingers began to slowly curl and grip his shirt to pull him closer, how perfectly her body fit against his, the way her breathing tickled the side of his face, how her hair felt between his fingers as he undid her hair-tie and the locks fell around her shoulders again. He loved her. He adored her. He swore he would give this woman the world if she’d let him one day, so now he only had to wait for the right moment to tell her. To whisper the three words, he had tried to years ago, but failed when he used his body to shield his lady from Dark Cupid’s arrow. He needed to hear her say it first, and he couldn’t count the times he could see the words ready to roll from her lips – or maybe it was his imagination – but it was only a matter of time. That’s what he kept telling himself.

And then she purred and he resisted the desire to pull her into his lap.

“My lady…” His voice was breathless and low as he broke their kiss and kept looking right at her. “I didn’t know you could make noises that sweet…”

“Must be the strawberries.”

“Remind me to get more,” he noted before leaning to capture her again.

And then there was screaming.

And it wasn’t the fun kind like from a roller coaster.

It was panicked and loud as people started rushing towards the lake and pulling out phones.

“But we’re on vacation.” He chuckled at Marinette’s complaint, let her go, and stood up to try and see what all the commotion was.

“Super heroes don’t get vacations.”

“But we’re not Ladybug and Chat Noir right now.”

“Well then,” he looked back and posed with all the confidence that came with his mask and animated tail, “it looks like Marinette and Adrien will have to save the day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left the room without your magical companion? No problem! They'll think of something lol. Thank you for reading and like always; comments/criticism/feedback, bookmarks, and kudos are always welcomed! Have a good night and you should totally drop the $10 to support Nick and buy the DVD. Stickers!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	13. Clouds are Not Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's helpful for last minute updates? Using a cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? It's an update!
> 
> Hi there! So... I'm sorry I fell off the face of the Earth. I'm a teacher and the last three weeks of school were very hectic and mind-numbing. And then I lost confidence in myself every-time I went to work on the next chapter because I felt fried. But summer is here and I'm hoping to put things back to normal. I can't promise updates every Friday like before, but I'll do my best to post at least once a month, maybe more. Thank you for coming back if you're a returner, and hi to any new faces just joining us. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“But we’re not Ladybug and Chat Noir right now.”_

_“Well then,” he looked back and posed with all the confidence that came with his mask and animated tail, “it looks like Marinette and Adrien will have to save the day.”_

“But what could we even do without our Miraculous?”

“We won’t know until we try. Come on, the food will still be here when we come back.” He didn’t leavemuch room for argument, taking off in the direction of the crowd with Marinette at his heel. Her mind was already spinning with all the possible scenarios. She dared not entertain the idea that there was an American Hawkmoth, able to sense their presence and decided to Akumatize an aggravated tourist. Thankfully the situation was a lot less dire.

In the lake, close to the edge but not near enough for someone to reach in, there was a puppy trying it’s best to paddle its way to shore. Surely not anything that garnered the amount of attention that it had gotten, but the small child bawling her eyes out was enough to break hearts and send phones zooming from pockets and purses.

“Adrien, I have an idea. You hold onto my ankl- Adrien?”

There was a flash of blue, more screaming, and then a splash.

Adrien had taken off his shirt, the girls in the crowd instantly erupted into screams, and her boyfriend dove headfirst into the lake causing the surface to splash and ripple from the sudden impact. It wasn’t the plan she had in mind, but it seemed to be working well enough. He cut through the water with precise strokes, reaching the struggling animal in a matter of seconds. With the pup tucked under his arm, he made his back, smiling as the crowd cheered and continued snapping pictures.

“I think you lost this.” He pulled himself out, smiling charmingly at the little girl who took back her pet, covering the poor thing in tears as it barked and licked her cheek as if it hadn’t just caused a huge scene. The crowd was now clapping, Adrien running a hand through his hair in an effort to move the soaked bangs from his face and see. The action brought the screams back and Marinette could make out Snapchat filters over the heads in the crowd. So much for keeping a low profile.

“H-He’s Adrien Agreste!”

So much for having any kind of profile other than high, bright, and obnoxious.

Those who were unaware of who he was were quick to switch gears, asking for autographs and snapping more and more pictures. Adrien was polite and smiling, trying to squeeze his way through the crowd to make his way back to her.

“Really?” She folded her arms and cocked her hip, lips curving smugly.

“She has her dog back and we avoided a scene. I say that’s a win-win.”

“I think you need a new definition of ‘scene’.” She gestured the crowd that still hadn’t vanished, but it had gotten smaller. “So, is lunch cancelled?”

“Re-scheduled, my lady. But uhm,” he chuckled and rubbed his arms, “I need a new shirt. I have a very strong feeling that it’s been taken by the cultists.”

“Do you want the Statue of Liberty or an American Flag print?”

“Stripes, please. They do wonders for my figure.” There was a playful chirp in his words, his eyes watching as hers were innocently fixated on his chest. He thought about flexing, but decided against it as she was already on her way to a nearby cart. He did his best to ignore the stares, instantly feeling self-conscious despite being somewhat used to being the center of attention wherever her went – it seemed the hours of being seemingly invisible had gotten to him. Taking a seat back on the blanket, he returned to their abandoned strawberries and sandwiches.

“One American Flag with the most realistic looking eagle I could find.”

“This is a crime against fashion…”

“A crime against fashion?”

“It’s my model side.” He slipped the shirt over his head, trying to ignore the way it itched against his wet skin. “My father would end me if he ever saw me in this shirt.”

“It’s not that bad. The stripes do wonders for your figure.”

He scoffed, “you’re not funny.”

“I’m paw-sitively-hilarious.” She took the strawberry from him that had failed to reach his mouth and helped herself to the dessert filled treat.

“You can’t threaten to divorce me, but still use my puns.”

“Should have read the _feline_ print.”

“Again,” he reached around, pulled the petite girl into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist with her back pressed against his chest, “you’re not funny. But you are oh so warm.”

“So I can’t use your puns, but you can use me as a living heater?” She thanked her mouth for not foaming, trying to ignore how his head was nuzzled against her cheek and his hair tickled her neck with its damp ends.

“You’re more than a heater, princess. Just with you beside me, my days are brighter. And now that I’ve got you; I’ll never let you go.”

“Some-kitty’s feeling a little possessive.” Marinette reached back and struggled to stroke the top of his head, the simple task made difficult with her angle and his wet hair.

“You’re the only one I’ll be selfish with, Mari. So just for a second longer; let me be a possessive kitty.”

“Adrien… I’m going to talk; stop me if I cross any hairs. Okay?”

“Mhm hm.” She noticed the way he fidgeted and rocked in place, and knew that even though he had given her the okay, this wasn’t the conversation he had been expecting on a date.

“I think you should talk to him… You’ve told me how you feel and I’ve said how I feel, so maybe he should know too.”

“It’s better, Marinette; lots better. We talk – sometimes. We eat together more often. He’s a lot more conscious of my personal life – sometimes I wish he wasn’t,” he chuckled at that. “Father… He’s not perfect, no one is, but he’s trying. He could try a little more, but I have multiple homes to make me feel less cruddy.”

“I don’t know if I can handle being a princess, a super heroine, a space heater, a girlfriend, and a home all at once.”

“You’re doing a g-“ He wanted to reach over, grab his phone, and chuck it into the lake. He truly truly did. The world seemed very focused on interrupting at the worst possible moment. Marinette shifted in his lap, reaching over to hand him the buzzing device as the screen flashed with a picture of Nathalie.

“Someone’s in trouble ~,” she sang.

“You’re a designer now, Mari. If I’m in trouble, so are you ~.” He had to keep from laughing at the way her face fell before motioning her to keep her voice down as he answered his phone. “Yes, Nathalie…? No… I loo- I’m posi- During the…Oh…We’ll be right there. No! I mean- Please don’t tell father. We’ll be there soon.” Adrien hung up the device and once again resisted the urge to chuck it into the water.

“We’re late?”

“We’re screwed and late.”

“Lovely.” Marinette crawled from his lap and re-positioned her hat as he flicked an ant or two off his pants leg. She thought about making a ‘candy ass’ joke, but filed it away for later. “I thought you checked your schedule.”

“See, that’s the thing. I did. And I know you did. But what my father likes to do is add things to the schedule and since he doesn’t believe in the use of a cloud, no one is updated until the last minute.”

“Someone’s also salty.”

“Very,” he groaned.

It didn’t take long for them to spot the rental limo, Adrien now wondering if his father believed in tracers instead of clouds as they hustled into the back seat and Gorilla went speeding off. Well, as fast as you can speed with lights at every corner and pedestrians who either don’t believe in cross-walks or simply had a death-wish.  On the displays in front of them was an itinerary of the rehearsal they were apparently supposed to be at.

Marinette sighed, “I’m back to thinking I can’t handle this.”

“Then start naming the sheep. Marinette, you’ll think yourself to death. Father knows this is your first time and your schedule is pretty spaced out. See?” He reached to point to the empty spaces between her duties, most of which were sit and design or observe someone else. It was almost like interning or being a shadow.

“As long as I’m not designing a derby hat.”

“No matter what you design, no feathers this time – please.”

“If Mr. Agreste asks for feathers, you’re out of luck.”

Adrien chuckled, “what else is new?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette struggled to remember what was going on or what had happened in the last thirty minutes of her life, but everything was as blurry as the figures rushing past in in every direction. Adrien had been ushered off towards what appeared to be a stage, and another designer pointed her in the direction of a curtained off area of backstage. There was a long table covered in pencil marks, maybe bite marks, and scrap pieces of paper that has been ripped from sketchpads and the likes. The five other chairs were filled by the other designers, one who was biting her pencil, she probably bit the table too, as they talked to one another in hushed tones before screaming that an idea was stupid, cliché, old, done, last year, _so_ last year, or complained that floral was dead and gone.

She thought about clearing her throat, trying to squeeze her way into their frantic world long enough to get a sense of what they were supposed to be doing, but it seemed the stress of deadlines was eating away at them to the point where a single objective might have drove them over the edge. It was fall. Fall meant warmer clothes. Warmer clothes meant thicker materials that were harder to work with. She let the train of thought continue as she placed her own sketchpad on the table, a little embarrassed by the pink and polka dots amidst the black and leather portfolios on the table, and let her pencil trace and outline the puzzle pieces swimming in her conscious.

Negative thoughts about her skill and competence were pushed away like the hustle and bustle around her, the screaming designers and squeaky carts of clothes becoming simple, background white-noise . She tried to replace the sounds with the chirping of Parisian pigeons. Forced herself to ignore how terrible instant coffee smelled and replaced it with the fresh morning roasts of people on their way to work. Her garden of inspiration was finally taking form around her and the imagery did wonders for her nerves.

Graphite started to move faster and easier against the smudge resistant pages.

Gloves for women lined with dyed wool that embraced invisible seems for a professional and finished look. Infinity scarves with different patterns along the fabric for a variety of looks and appearances based on how the wearer chose to present themselves. Reversible coats with water resistant material to fight off heavy snow or worn the other way for warmer insolation.

“Look at her go…”

Marinette almost dropper her pencil as the rest of her body stiffened. The garden around her dissipated, the busy scene and smells of backstage coming back full force to each of her senses as all eyes were on her – more so on her sketchpad. She recalled Tikki’s suggestion from earlier and breathed as her shoulders relaxed.

“I… I just start drawing whatever comes to mind first… Sometimes a lot gets thrown away, but you have to start somewhere before you end up going nowhere- at least that’s what my Papa says,” she hastened to finish. Marinette waited for the eye rolls, the snide comments, or anything other than the warm smiles and affirming nods she was met with.

“I wondered why Gabriel had decided to invite an intern, but you’ve got talent… Maybe it’ll rub off on some of us. Right, ladies?” The other women laughed, jested about not being outdone by the new girl, and the air seemed to relax as the frantic screaming stopped and one of them offered to go get them all cookies from the snack table – lord knows the models weren’t going to touch any of it.

She vaguely remembered saying she wanted chocolate chip before going back to work. The table was silent now aside from someone stopping to ask for advice or a suggestion on a piece, and she loved it. Their small little corner had turned warm and calm seemingly by magic. No one was catty, arguing, rude, snide, or competitive. It was a supportive and teamwork based environment, so Marinette didn’t bother trying to hide her laughter as the designer next to her pointed out the chocolate stuck to her chin between bites.

The sheep were going to have to wait. She was going to be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! I really enjoyed the second half, so I hope you guys did too. Again, thank you for your patience and coming back to read more. As always; bookmarks, kudos, and comments/criticism/feedback is always welcomed. Have a great day!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	14. Eigths Time the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk, walk, fashion baby ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update in July, the month really flew by and I realized I hadn't done a chapter. So, here's August and I hope everyone has been having a wonderful Summer.

_It was a supportive and teamwork based environment, so Marinette didn’t bother trying to hide her laughter as the designer next to her pointed out the chocolate stuck to her chin between bites._

_The sheep were going to have to wait. She was going to be just fine._

Ideas kept flowing, which Marinette was extremely thankful for. There were a few times she would stop and ask for advice, starting a small riot at the table as each designer wanted to give their input. Just as she felt her creative meter running low the sound of her phone dinging it was time for the rehearsal show brought back the busy atmosphere.

“Come on, ladies. Mr. Agreste does not like to be kept waiting and I do not like to be the one who has to stand there while he’s waiting,” Nathalie panned while her heels violently clicked against the concrete backstage floor. Those had to be uncomfortable. Marinette made a small note on designing fashionable yet comfortable shoes with her own little twist.

“That’s us, Intern.” The other designers started getting up and moving for the side-doors, which Marinette assumed led into the audience and press seats beyond. Her Assumption was correct and well beyond anything she could have imagined. Plush red seats were lined to each and every corner of the room, sections were already marked off with velvet rope and gold plated name plaques, and building workers were moving aside to escape the world they had been thrown into.

Marinette took a seat where there was a piece of cardboard with the word ‘staff’ scribbled on it with a marker. She assumed it would be gone later, or at least hoped it would be as she struggled to get comfortable in the metal folding chair. Her schedule said this was going to be a dry run, no dress changes or lights, just the music, the announcer reading from the script, and the model walking down the runway to practice their strut and poise. Excitement was causing her legs to bounce – or something sharp was pricking her in the chair – there was a fair chance of either being the cause of her fidgeting.

“Alright everyone, we’re going to take this the whole way through as many times as it takes. Mr. Agreste will be watching through a live feed while he prepares for a conference, so…,” Nathalie paused and fixed her bangs, the bags under her eyes making her look as if she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks, “let’s attempt to do this correctly the _first_ time.”

Marinette made another note. Nathalie was scary. A tired Nathalie was a storm you wanted to avoid. A Nathalie who had been under the blunt force of Mr. Agreste’s nerves for days on end was worse than any akumatization she had ever faced. Her peace offering was going to have be slid through a metal slot. She assumed her job was to sit back, watch, and give feedback if she was asked – which was unlikely as this was her first time – but Marinette didn’t tear her eyes away from the runway. Nathalie had hooked up a small microphone so that her voice carried in the empty hall while the models took turns walking down the aisle, stopping a few times to look past the invisible crows, before continuing on to pose and make their sashay back to the thick curtains. Ever sultry glance, mastered pout, and fashionably messy hair flip was timed with the metronome ticking behind Nathalie’s narration. It was easily comparable to watching a machine and each model was a cog who had the potential to ruin it all with one slightly off rotation of their very tiny ankle. She was suddenly very thankful for her metal seat.

“As for our young men’s collection…” Marinette instantly perked up and could feel her blush at thinking of Adrien as a “young man”. It had been… difficult not to notice the physical changes her partner had gone through the years, and the guilt in her stomach was instantly relieved once she discovered the cat clad in leather was the blond who sat in-front of her in class. When Adrien and her had been separated upon their arrival, Marinette didn’t give his scheduled another thought as she was nose-deep in her own assignment, but it seemed he had been transformed in the last hour or two.

Adrien’s hair had been combed and gelled back against his scalp and his clothes had been left in-tact from their date, but his face. Marinette had never been under the impression that make-up had any gender, and Adrien was living proof as he made his first pause on the runway. Eyeliner had been expertly applied along his lashes and waterline, bronzer and highlighter were dusted along his face to make the angles even sharper, and she swore by her love of all things sweet that his lips were not that plump and deep when they were shoved out the limo.

Up on the stage, Adrien’s thoughts were pretty silent as he let the metronome guide him. _Step, step, step, stop, pause, slight turn, walk, walk, glance to the left, walk, stop on left foot…_ Even with his father not there in person, he knew the smallest mistake would be noticed and cause them to start over – and he did not feel like enduring Nathalie’s caffeine induced rage. He knew Marinette was sitting off to his left and it took a lot not to look down and give her a silly look or an eye-roll. He had gotten used to being plucked, tweezed, combed, dusted, sprayed, and sometimes waxed, so this was just another day on the job for him. He didn’t feel the pressure in the room, his nerves weren’t wired into a knot, and the small pinch of excitement tingling at his fingertips wasn’t enough to truly make him feel alive as he made his last pose and turn at the end of the runway. He forced his thoughts to stay on every movement and the way his chest moved between steady breaths that would keep the supposed fabric from shifting too much against him during the actual show.

From the time he was old enough to look in the direction he was told, Adrien had been ready to be in front of a camera. His mom hadn’t meant it to be modeling, but he had seen all of the pictures and gone so far as to hide the ones of him in dresses and barrettes. He was sure it used to be fun then, he could tell by the way he was smiling, same with his mother and father, but this…this was different and he couldn’t find it in himself to really put his heart in it. He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until he has past the curtain and making a U-turn to go back out as if he had been stripped and dressed for the next performance. Out and then back in. Wait for his line, and then go back out before coming back in. Wait for the model he was suppose to hold hands with, then go back out with her at his side. He stood there with her and waited as the other models took the stage and Nathalie thanked their invisible audience for the support and invited anyone with a gold plaque to join them backstage for the after-party and to ask any questions about holding the Agreste line in their store the upcoming season. A synchronized bow and the sound of clapping as his sweet sign of release as he stood up and finally allowed himself to look at Marinette.

She was star-struck. And that was the only way he could describe the expression on her face. The corners of her mouth nearly touched her eyes, and it wasn’t exactly professional, but she was the only one standing up while clapping. Yeah, this was trip was going to be worth it.

A call from his father filled the room with dry laughter as they were told to run everything again from the top. He wondered if the camera Nathalie was using was some kind of futuristic HD device that allowed his father to see the smallest mistake as clear as day. Wondering wasn’t going to make anything better, so he returned behind the curtain and listened as Nathalie started reading her script from the top – again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My lady…”

“Shhh, I know,” she soothed.

“Eight times… We ran the show eight times,” Adrien continued to complain. Sweet freedom couldn’t have some soon enough, but now he was safely hidden away in Marinette’s suite, laying on her overly plush bed, his head buried in pillows as she straddled his back and rubbed his shoulders.

“That last pivot in the sixth run was a little off center.”

“My laaaaadddddyyyyy!” His tone betrayed any maturity he had, legs and arms flopping against the bed in protest to her jest. “My feet hurt, my legs hurt, one hairdresser was way too rough, James got eyeliner in my eye two times before it got it right, and tomorrow we’re going to practice again, but with dress changes as well.”

She giggled, “so what you’re saying is…”

“I’d greatly appreciate it if you’d spoil me just a little, Princess,” he urged. His response were her warm thighs pressing closer to his sides as her slender fingers dug deeper into the muscle surrounding his exposed neck. “Hmmmm… Pu-“

“Make a cat pun and I’ll bite you, Kitty.”

“Not quite sure if that’s a threat or your attempt at turning me on.” Marinette ignored the swift tightness in her chest and kept her hands moving.

“It doesn’t take that much effort to do that, Agreste. Trust me…” Her tone was enough to make him melt, but the sensation of her lips pressed to his shoulder almost made him jolt off the bed. Was her touch really going to make him feel this way forever? It has been two years already, and he felt like a middle schooler every time she looked his way. But if there was one thing he was good at; it was playing the smooth cat when he needed to.

“That goes double for you, m’ladybug… I think I remember someone turning a little hazy over some strawberries.”

“Okay, fair. Let’s…just admit we have an effect on each other,” she conceded as he chuckled beneath her.

“I recall trying to win your affections for years.” Adrien slowly rolled onto his back, his face a little red from having the make-up washed off and skin exfoliated for extra measure. “I don’t think I had any effect on you at all.”

“I’m pretty sure foaming at the mouth and telling you how awesome you are at holding things,” she cringed at the memory, “counts as having an effect.”

He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Okay, but what about Chat?”

“What about Marinette? The only time you were tongue tied was when I was Ladybug.”

“I was in love with Ladybug,” he defended.

“And I was in love with Adrien.”

“So… tell me the story of how Ladybug ended up falling for Chat and how Adrien ended up falling for Marinette. The happily ever after of our complicated love-square.”

“Love square?”

“Like a triangle, but with four people. And don’t forget the voices.”

“Voices?” She snorted.

“All good stories use voices. If all the characters sound the same, it’s no fun.”

“You really are spoiled.”

“Only by you. So, story time?”

“Story time,” she conceded with a smile, “but no voices.”

“I’ll make do.”

“So… Once upon a time…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time! Story time! Ever wondered how Marinette and Adrien got together? Well too bad because you didn't find out this chapter! Thank you for spending your time here and I hope you enjoyed the update! Feedback, comments, kudos, and criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. Still also taking date ideas if anyone has one!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	15. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories have a beginning, this one just happens to be the 15th chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm sorry there wasn't a September update (Start of the school year was nuts), but happy October! This chapter is dedicated to Wren Truesong (waywren) for her amazing comment last chapter. Seeing someone who see's what I'm trying to do and really enjoys it makes everything and all the time so worth it. I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!

_“Only by you. So, story time?”_

_“Story time,” she conceded with a smile, “but no voices.”_

_“I’ll make do.”_

_“So… Once upon a time…”_

Paris, France

May 13th – 2 years ago

 

Marinette sat at the café table, trying to convince herself it was the coffee making her leg bounce under the table and not the red phone sitting in front of her. When Ladybug had suggested to Chat that they needed some way to stay in contact in case of emergencies she didn’t expect her leather clad partner to return the next day with two phones. She had questioned where he had gotten them from, but little bits of evidence here and there had let her know he was better off than the average high school student – not that it changed anything about him to her.

The phone had started off as a means of emergency communication between them in their civilian forms, but then the number was given to the police and Mrs. Chamack in case there was an Akuma attack that didn’t involve one of their classmates or wasn’t during school. And now…

They had to have been texting off topic for months by now, a quick scroll through the phone, seeing as he was her only stored contact, proved her point. The messages stamped from a week ago were the ones she kept returning to, wondering if it was really her who sent them and not a less intelligent clone that had managed to infiltrate her life.

LB: Chat, I’ve been thinking about something…

CN: You know you can talk to me about anything, Bugaboo. What is it?

LB: I think it’s time we met.

CN: Is there an Akuma?

LB: No, Chat. I mean meet meet. Without an Akuma, our Miraculous, or the masks.

CN: Are you sure? I mean, I’ve been waiting for this forever, but if you’re not sure.

LB: I’m sure.

LB: I’m really sure.

CN: So, where and when? Should I wear a rose in my pocket?

LB: No roses, Kitty. Saturday, noon, the café by the green subway station?

CN: Noon. Saturday. Right. I’ll see you then!

Marinette stared at the screen until it timed and turned black. A press of the home button revealed that it was exactly noon, and the knot in her everything clenched up. She had assured herself long before messaging him that there was nothing to worry about. She trusted him. She believed in him. And as the Akuma grew stronger, they needed to as well. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. From their first meeting she had put up a barrier of sorts, mostly from hesitation, but every super hero rule-book said that identities were to be kept a secret. How many times has someone been kidnapped because they were close to a hero’s civilian self? Countless. How many scenarios had played out in comics where the hero was targeted during the day because their identity had gotten out? Too many to count. She was not taking that chance. At least that’s what she thought at first…

Now a change of heart left her sitting at an iron seat and table set, her dress blowing in the light spring breeze as it hung behind her. Something simple was the mantra she repeated while digging through her closet. The initial idea to wear red and black was quickly abandoned as the combo seemed far too much. An asymmetrical [dress](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/sx67ol-i.jpg) in a floral pattern had seemed like an appropriate choice at the time. It was simple, girly, gave lots of room, was breathable, comfortable, and the wedged sandals she borrowed from Rose (after convincing the sweet-hearted blonde it wasn’t for a date) matched perfectly. Months ago she had taken to wearing her hair down, unless she was Ladybug of course, and it completed the look.

“All I’m missing is a cat…”

“Ma’am?” Marinette tried not to jump, probably having startled the waitress more than she had startled her.

“Uhm- I was saying I’d sure love…some of that!” She gestured to a parfait someone was having, the waitress giving a small smile before heading back inside the café to deliver her order. Another press of the home button revealed it to be 12:02; he was late. Two minutes late, but late none the less. Maybe it was a sign. This was all a mistake. They didn’t really need to meet each other. Chat had said if she changed her mind to let him know, so she could just pick up the phone and call him.

That was the plan before it started ringing and the name CN displayed in large white font above the red and green circles. With a deep sigh and a swipe, she held the device to her ear and tried to steady her nerves.

“Hey.”

“H-hey!” Chat Noir was stuttering, that was new and familiar at the same time.

“You know you’re late, right?” Marinette smiled and leaned forward on the table, feeling at ease with just the sound of his voice reassuring her things were always going to stay the same.

“Yes and I’m so sorry. Work ran over and I was planning to be here twenty minutes ago. Are you still there?”

“It’s 12:03, Kitty,” she laughed.

“And a man who keeps his lady waiting isn’t worthy to call himself a man.”

“Good thing you’re an alley cat.”

“Very funny! So, since I’m not wearing a rose, what are you wearing?”

“Khakis.”

“What?”

“A dress, floral, asymmetrical,” she quickly corrected after he failed to catch her reference. The waitress returned with her parfait, the glass a mixture of strawberries, blue berries, gram crackers, ice-cream, and whipped topping. Taking out the long silver spoon she slipped the rounded dish between her lips and recoiled at the chilled metal.

“Sound’s lovely… Are you sure about this?” The concern in his voice made her posture soften, wondering if he was just as nervous as she was.

“You’ve been waiting for this day forever, Kitty.”

“I know, and you’ve always said it wasn’t safe. I also know I can be a bit persistent, so if you’re feeling pressur-“

“Chat,” she cut him off, “I’m so sure. I’m ready.”

“Then close your eyes…” His voice wasn’t coming through her phone anymore and she fought turning around as she noticed the presence behind her.

“Chat?” She was surprised by the hesitancy in her voice and hated the way it cracked before digging back into her parfait.

“The one and only. Just…close your eyes, please?”

“Of course.” Marinette complied for his sake and her own. There was shuffling before she heard the other iron chair scrape the cobblestone and felt the table shift from his hand reaching across to take hers. Instead of yanking her hand away, she felt her pulse spike and slow down as his thumb brushed the back of her hand. She could feel the cool surface of his Miraculous and the way his fingers were starting to shake less and less. He could see her. Chat Noir was looking right at her. Not as Ladybug, but as Marinette and she had never so badly wanted to know who he was under that black mask. “Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet, m’lady.” She smiled at that which caused Adrien’s face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Ladybug was Marinette. The love of his life sat in-front of him in class for the last two years. Marinette was sitting in-front of him, smiling and blushing as his hand rested over hers and she waited for him to give the okay. This couldn’t be any better.

Not only was he already friends with her, he knew Marinette wasn’t going to treat him any differently after knowing who he really was. His biggest fear was that Ladybug would turn into someone else… Special treatment, asking for favors, trying to get connections, but Marinette would never do anything of the sort. His lady was going to treat him the same and he couldn’t be any happier. The only thing holding him back was hoping Marinette would share his sentiment. “Okay… You can open your eyes.”

Adrien put on his best smile and held a little tighter as she made an expression foreign to Ladybug, but very familiar to Marinette. He was used to the broken sentences, the stuttering, the nervousness, and her ability to make awkward situations out of anything, but he was also used to her bravery, kind heart, love of fashion, and how she always stood up for her friends. She wasn’t saying anything though, and he resisted cracking a pun.

“Marinette…?” He watched her stiffen and his toes curled in his sneakers.

“Y-You’re Adrien.”

“The one and only… Is that okay?”

“I think so- I mean it’s great but- You’re Adrien.”

“And you’re Ladybug… Do you promise not to run away if I let go of your hand?”

“You might want to keep holding it,” she staggered to say as her eyes met his.

“I may never let go, you know that, right?” Wrong choice of words apparently because the girl in-front of him seemingly turned into Jell-O in her chair. “So…not awkward, right?”

“Not as awkward as it could be… I-I still can’t believe it.”

“Me either… All this time, you were right in front of me.”

“And that’s okay…?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Is it okay that Ladybug is Marinette?”

“Is it okay that Chat is Adrien?” Marinette shifted again and Adrien offered another calming smile to the obviously startled girl. “If this is weird-“

“It’s not weird, I’m just… so shocked…”

“Good shocked?”

“Good shocked- I think?” She groaned and clenched her first under his palm. “I’m doing a lot of thinking, sorry.”

“Just start with how you’re feeling. I’ll translate.” With a small final squeeze, he let go of her hand and helped himself to her parfait – it looked untouched and was slowly starting to melt.

“Thank’s… Just, wow…”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” he chuckled before taking one of her strawberries.

“Paws off, k-“ She stopped short, instantly shutting up at the grin he was giving her. It was one she was used to on Chat but not on Adrien, especially not directed at her.

“Try closing your eyes again, Marinette. Want me to…,” Adrien trailed off and placed his hand back over hers. He wasn’t sure if it had the intended effect, but she did close her eyes and take a deep breath. All good signs.

“Thanks, Ad-Kitty…” Kitty was definitely easier to say. Marinette forced herself to think about his Miraculous and replace the model with a leather clad hero. Instead her mind decided to think about Adrien dressed in leather. But Adrien in leather was really just Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien was Chat Noir- and that thought brought a smile back to her face. “It’s a good shocking. I really didn’t know what or who to expect. But I’m glad it’s someone I know, honestly. Just…and you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Cwoss mwa hear ahn hope do die”

“Stop eating my parfait,” she whined with an underlying giggle and pout. “I’ve…I’ve always- well not always. Remember the umbrella on your first day? So yeah, since then. I’ve just. I’ve had a huge crush on you since you let me borrow your umbrella and that’s why I turn into a giant dorkasuraus when I’m talking to you and now I know you’re actually who you are and it’s just a lot to take in!” Somewhere during the rant, she had opened her eyes and the spectacle of Adrien’s face speckled red like her costume and the spoon hanging from his mouth was enough to really make her want to run and hide. This was worse than blathering about how awesome he was at holding things. She had just told him everything. And worst of all; he wasn’t saying anything.

Adrien was too stunned to form coherent sentences - let alone thoughts. Nothing in any of his sitcoms, novels, or imported simulators had prepared him for this situation. Ladybug liked him. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette liked Adrien. But did Ladybug or Marinette like Chat Noir? Or maybe Ladybug wasn’t interested in Chat because she was interested in Adrien. The swirling vortex of repetition was giving him a headache – or it was the parfait. Marinette though was still waiting on an answer and her fingers slowly reaching out to hold his hand told him it needed to be said fast before she fell apart in front of him.

“I… I’ve always loved Ladybug since the very beginning. When you delivered that speech on the tower, just wow…” he stopped to give a dreamy sigh before pulling himself back to the present situation. “But Marinette… She’s really fun, kind, strong, caring, brave, and so passionate about what she loves. I don’t know why I’m saying ‘she’ when you’re right here, sorry. _You’re_ all those things and you’re also Ladybug. So, to make this make sense- I’m good shocked too. And I’m going to lose feeling in my hand if you squeeze it so tight, m’lady.” She instantly let go, but didn’t pull away, not that he had any complaints about holding Ladybug’s hand. Holding Marinette’s hand. Holding her hand?

“So… What now?” Adrien’s eyes met hers and he wondered how that shade of blue had never stuck out to him more than it did right then. Her own blush began to look like her mask and he resisted every urge to lean across the table and kiss her. Baby steps. He had already held her hand for ten minutes, so there would hopefully be time for other things later.

“Well… Your parfait turned into my parfait and these chairs are terribly uncomfortable. How do crepes sound, my treat…?”

“Is this a date?” When she realized the words were out-loud, she was severely tempted to flip over the table and make a run for it. Adrien however didn’t seem to mind. His grip tightened as he laced his fingers with hers. It brought a wave of emotions over her, but the familiar shape of his palm calmed most of the nerves and her beating heart. It was so warm…

“If you’ll let it be a date, I’ll make it the best one you’ve ever had.”

“It’ll be my first date, actually,” she offered. No stuttering. Improvement.

“I remember the Evillustrator ask- So that was your top secret important mission!” Marinette laughed, fully and honestly as she began to stand up, happy her legs didn’t give out on her.

“A girl has to have her secrets.”

“Well hopefully I’ll get to learn more of them,” he added wistfully before leaving 8 euros on the table and offering her his arm.

“We’ll see about that.” She hooked arms with him as the two headed away from the café, sneaking glances and smiles between the revelations and chit-chat.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then Adrien and Marinette started dating a few months later after that first date,” Adrien sighed against her neck.

Sometime during the story, they had shifted to sit side by side, Adrien’s head on her shoulder and their backs propped against the plush collection of pillows. Their hero phones were powered off and packed in their luggage and their personal phones silent as the day was coming to an end. The evening festivities had been moved to tomorrow after rehearsal ran over, so a long day awaited the two of them when the sun rose.

“You should probably head back to your suite soon.”

“You say that, but your bed is so much softer than mine. I’ll get up early and go back in the morning.”

“I don’t know…”

“Eight. Times.”

“Alright, alright,” she conceded, “But if we get in trouble again, I’m blaming it all on you.” Her threat lacked backbone as they both slid to lay flat atop the comforter and curled into each other. “Pajamas?”

“Lazy. Sleepy. Just take my pants off.”

“Nice try. Sweet dreams, Adrien.” Said boy snorted, pulling her flush against his chest as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

“Sweet dreams, Mari.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever slept in jeans? It's not fun. Adrien's going to regret that. Thank you for reading and I hope the reveal was satisfying enough! I really like the idea of it being a mutual thing, awkward, but honest. Under the masks, they're still just teens with dorky crushes. Forever, comments, kudos, criticism, and feedback are forever welcomed! Have a great Halloween!
> 
> \- Cocoa


	16. Extra Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are boys so hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa... November went by so fast and then December almost did the same. The Christmas Special did boost my ML spirit and my birthday yesterday (Dec 30th) was a mix of typing and seeing people. I hope everyone had or is having a wonderful holiday season and thank you for coming back to this slowly updated train wreck! Enjoy!

_“Lazy. Sleepy. Just take my pants off.”_

_“Nice try. Sweet dreams, Adrien.” Said boy snorted, pulling her flush against his chest as he breathed in the scent of her hair._

_“Sweet dreams, Mari.”_

Marinette didn’t mind sleeping with Adrien, in fact she loved it, but it came with ups and downs. One of the biggest downs was that when two people shared a bed, no matter how much they enjoyed each other’s company, things always got a little steamy… And by steamy it meant the almost ten-degree difference under the sheets versus the extremely more comfortable world beyond the lush comforters. At some point in the night clothes had come off, leaving Marinette in her pink underwear set and Adrien in his shameless lucky charm printed boxers. Skin to skin contact had been made more uncomfortable than intimate as their bodies, lightly slick with sweat, had begun to stick together during the night. She wanted nothing more than to escape, shower, and eat. But it was never that easy.

Adrien was enjoying his sweltering cuddles, his arms tight around her torso with his head buried in the top of her hair. Marinette could hear and feel his borderline snoring, the nasal conducted orchestra buzzing by her ear each time he breathed in and out. This was yet another reason she wanted to wake him, but the task had proven itself more difficult than she had initially planned. Small nudges, gentle kisses, teasing nibbles, and the occasional nibble hadn’t been enough to even stir the sleeping model. So, when all else failed…use the ass.

One of the better things about spooning was that it allowed the side of her, not facing Adrien, to breathe. One of the greater things, at least in this instance, was that with the slightest bit of movement, albeit not seductive, she was able to press and grind her rather toned rear against what was steadily becoming an alert respondent. Adrien’s snoring was interrupted with grumbling and an attempt at communication, his grip tightening while his hips pressed harder against her and whatever soft surface was currently giving him a delightful dose of TLC.

“Adrien… Wake up please. It’s really hot in here and if I don’t get a shower soon I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Hmm… I’m going to lose mind if you keep moving like that…” His grip shifted from a comfortable snuggling to a firm hold on her slender hips, his head moving to kiss the nape of her neck. This was not what she had planned, but her options from this point forward were vast still.

“If we don’t get up, someone’s going to notice you didn’t go back to your room last night.”

“Let em’ wonder… You have no idea how much I missed having you by my side at night, and not just because of your cute little butt.”

“It’s just a bonus?” She snorted, giggling as his fingers trailed further in and traced along her abs. “We need to shower,” she reminded.

“A miraculous bonus,” he added with a groan, “one that I’m thoroughly enjoying, might I add.”

“Agreste, we n-“ Marinette erupted into more giggles as Adrien’s feathering turned into full fledge tickling. “Come on,” she pleaded yet again.

“Bugaboo,” he begged. She could feel the pout of his lips against her neck and knew this was a battle she had started and a war she was not going to win – not that she entirely minded.

“Fine,” she conceded with overplayed annoyance in her tone. Reaching back to string her fingers in his hair was all the affirmation Adrien needed, his tickling coming to an end and his kisses becoming laced with passion rather than sleepiness. “Did you rest well?”

“Puuuurfectly, how about you?” Marinette hummed, low in her throat, as Adrien began gently massaging her thighs and his lips moved to her shoulders. His grinding had surely slowed, but each press of his hips was fervent as a new heat source joined the fray. It was growing harder to ignore the slightly dampness pressed against her as well.

“Pretty…well…Little higher…” He was happy to comply, expertly kneading wherever his lady requested. It was the least he could do. The taste of her skin, hot from a long night, was maddening as he allowed his tongue to trail small circles over her collarbone before biting and pulling her between his teeth. The little hiss she made was euphoric and the way she mewled his name was the strongest aphrodisiac he knew. Fingers trailed away from her thighs, resisting the temptation to dip in – not yet – as they continued across her rips to push up her bra. Her breasts her warm against his palms and the desire to knead them as well was met with self-satisfaction as Marinette shifted to display her anticipation. And of course – he was more than happy to comply once again.

His hands were a little cold, anything was really in comparison to her body heat, but it only added to the small jolt that sensually rolled through her as his fingers began rolling over her nipples. Smaller mewls turned into groans, low and sultry as she submitted to his teasing. His hips had gone from rolling to desperately pressing against her and the hand that had strayed from his arm to firmly stroke him against the cloth of his boxers was only adding to his need, that much was obvious.

She was sure Tikki had already made her exit, knowing full well her Kwami didn’t care for their less innocent activities, as she liked to refer to them. It was only a matter of time before someone came looking for them too, but Marinette intended to make use of every second by spoiling her kitty before the rough day ahead. She dared to be a little bolder, fingers dipping below the elastic on his waist to tug at the fabric.

“Where are-“

“Shhhhh…” Marinette, reluctantly, pulled away from his touch and turned so she could face him. Messy hair was sexy. A shirtless Adrien was sexy. A red lipped, shirtless Adrien, with messy hair and flushed cheeks was insanely delicious. Her lips sought his in the moment, savoring the taste of them and the sound of his voice as it folded between them. It was heated, neither of them letting up as the other tried to take the lead. She didn’t let the encounter tantalize her though, focused on her goal as Adrien’s boxers – with difficulty – slid down his shaft and rested around his thighs. His first instinct was to buck against her hand, the coolness of their air and the most combination of his precum making her supple skin all the more inviting, but he was denied that pleasure and the sweet taste of her lips as she pulled away from him. “Just relax, silly kitty,” she challenged with a mischievous smile.

“Yes ma’am…” Adrien visibly swallowed, shifting to prop his back against the surplus of pillows against her headboard. She didn’t make a spectacle, knowing he was beyond needing any extra arousal, the scent familiar as she leaned closer and squeezed the tip in her palm. Now came the bucking she was familiar with, but Marinette didn’t deny Adrien the pleasure as he used her hand to try and get off. Although enjoyable to watch, she wasn’t going to deny it, they were on a schedule. Thankful for the bun she slapped her hair into, Marinette cocked Adrien one of her signature smiles before slowly taking the tip past her lips. His initial shudder was perfect, she loved watching him melt under her attentions, as slight as they were. Her tongue was deliberately slow, wrapping around the tender skin before her lips gave a gentle tug, pulling him further into her mouth.

There were whimpers that sounded like her name and pleas for her to go faster, but she was in charge right now. Leaning forward, she took the rest of him, what she could manage, into her mouth with an uncomfortable groan as she forced herself to breathe through her nose to keep from choking. The feeling of him brushing the back of her throat sent a sharp sensation down her back and Adrien’s patience was waning as she felt his cock twitch. Desiring air, Marinette pulled back up before sliding down again, making sure her tongue, wet and warm, traced and curled along every inch of him she could reach.

Adrien was dead. He was alive but oh so dead at the same time. When he managed to open his eyes, the sight of his lady’s head between his legs and her cute little gasps for air were poison in his system. He reached down to gently place a hand on her cheek before sliding to firmly grip her hair. “Gods…Marinette-“ he bit his lip “- Is it okay if I cum in your mouth…?” His answer was her nodding, her tongue giving a few extra strokes to right below the tip in the process.  Adrien sat up a little more to use both hands, taking hold of her head once she didn’t object. His hips began moving again, carefully at first so she could adjust, as he brought her head up and down in rhythm.

Marinette placed her hands against his thighs, nails digging down every-time he thrusted a little too hard. She matched his pace and lust in equal measure, suckling with her lips and not caring as drool trickled down his shaft and onto the sheets between his legs. The lack of ample oxygen was almost giving her a slight high, moaning herself as Adrien began twitching again and his grip tightened in her hair.

“Adrien, we know you’re in there. Your father is looking for you.”

There was a millisecond of fear coupled with rage as his focus did complete 360 from the girl getting him off to the woman beyond the door. Marinette was frozen, but the second he let go, she was off of him and scrambling her things off the floor, pointing at the restroom.

“Yeah, sorry Nath…” he trailed off, trying to draw time while pulling his severely uncomfortable boxers back up. “Marinette’s in the shower, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Adrien…”

“I swear it. I’ll be out in two seconds. Just…just don’t wait out there, okay?”

“…”

“Nat-“

“I’m coming in.” Adrien was only given the second needed to process her answer as Marinette closed the bathroom door, turned on the shower, and Nathalie stepped inside to a shirtless Adrien on a very messy bed.

“See?” he squeaked, clearing his throat as he stood up “, she’s in the shower and I’m not exactly presentable like this.” Nathalie’s crossed arms and tapping foot were too motherly for his comfort and he knew she knew what was going on two minutes ago – or at least had a pretty solid idea.

“Adrien… It may not be my place to say this, but seeing as Mrs. Agreste is absent… If I may have a moment to speak frankly…” she took a deep breath and removed her glasses. “Adrien… Not as a model, your father’s son, or a company face, but as a young adult – you need to be more careful. If you and Marinette are truly in love and serious about your futures, then I am happy for the both of you. The last thing either of you need a child or for your love life to be improperly exposed before you two are ready. Think of the danger she could be in, not only you…” Nathalie returned her glasses and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

“Nat-“

“Your father is waiting for you back in the suite. Please return when you are able.” Closing the distance, she handed Adrien the card she has used to get in, having doubles of all the rooms as a security measure. “I suggest you hold onto this and join us as soon as possible, are we clear?”

He paused to make sure she wasn’t going to cut him off again, “crystal…” With what may have been described as a smile, she reached forward and flattened what he assumed was a bad section of bed-head. The tender moment passed and secretary Nathalie was back as she turned, left, and closed the door behind her.

Adrien looked at the card. Looked to the door. Looked at the bathroom where Marinette was showering. His last reality check was the tent he was still managing after the nightmare-ish hell he had just endured.  His boner was still there. Nathalie had seen his boner.

He sat on the edge of the bed, brought his hands to his face, and screamed.

Adrien was dead. He was alive but oh so dead at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like it was time for a sin chapter. Was it time for a sin chapter? It was time for a sin chapter. Have a happy New Year everyone! See you in 2017 xoxoxo
> 
> \- Cocoa


End file.
